BARCODE
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: COMPLETE! Has anyone ever wondered why Beast Boy wears gloves all the time? Scars? Claws maybe? BB was born in a biochemical lab, and after he breaks out Raven tries to teach him to be... well... HUMAN. It ain't gonna be easy, though...
1. B407

This one's kinda angsty, okay? Rated PG-13 for blood, violence, and other stuff like that. I don't own Teen Titans, but I had a lot of fun thinking this fan fiction up. Ever wonder why Beast Boy wears gloves all the time? I have. Anyone else…? This story takes place before all the Titan's were together as a team, okay? Cyborg and Robin have already set up Titan's tower, and Raven has joined only about two weeks ago. Starfire's not there yet. She's still somewhere on Tameran. Why? Who knows. I just get the feeling she was the last Titan to join the team, so she's not there yet. Sorry, SF/R fans! Don't kill me! Be warned though, there's serious BB/Rae going on here! Anyway, here we go. Please enjoy my latest story:

**BARCODE**

CHAPTER ONE: **_B - 407_**

**22:00** that's 10 o'clock at night, for those that can't understand military time

**JUMP CITY OUTSKIRTS**

**BIO-CHEMICAL EXPERIMENTATION LAB DELTA (B.E.L.D.)**

**. . . . . CLEVERLY DISGUISED AS A CEMENT FACTORY**

The sky was cloudy, trying to hide the moon and stars that night. B.E.L.D., cleverly disguised as a cement factory, was all green. The sentries hadn't reported anything, all the spotlights were working, and all systems were top notch and nominal. A man sat behind a large oak desk, flicking a lighter open and

closed. The click… _pang_. Click… _pang_. It filled the silence as he waited, shadowed within the big, high-backed chair he was in. Click… _pang_, went the lighter. 'It should've been ready by now.' He thought. Click… _pang_. 'The last is in the ER… mutantly deformed and ordered to be destroyed.' He crossed one leg over the other, leaning back a bit. 'The subject's genetic make up and been too unstable, and it had

unraveled right away.' He sighed to himself, groaning at the millions of dollars that had been spent to cover that incident up. I mean, how would _you_ explain an explosion at a cement factory? Click… _pang_, went the lighter.

The little speaker on his desk suddenly came to life, "Sir. Number 407 is complete, ready for your inspection." The man leaned forward quickly. "He's being kept in stasis at the moment, we await your arrival."

"Good." The man said, pocketing the lighter. "I'm on my way." He stood, then went to the doors of his office. Listening intently to be sure no one was in the hall, he locked the two double-doors and went back to his desk. Pushing a hidden button on the underside, he so the statue of a mummy's coffin come open. Thousands of spikes were in there… and he stepped right in. Sensing his presence it slowly closed, and all the spikes vanished into the sides. The floor gave way with a hiss and he dropped!

A slide caught him, and he slid at a steady pace down… down… down…

"Sir!" The two men standing guard saluted as he passed. They both turned, placing a hand on the gel-screens. The green line scanned their hands over, and the giant steel door hissed open to reveal a control panel.

The man stepped up to it and looked into the retina scanner. A laser pointed itself into his left eye, and the computer spoke, "Your name."

"Logan, Garfield." He said formerly, staring straight ahead as his voice patterns were identified. Placing his last name first was standard military procedure, of course.

"Approved." The vaguely female voice of the computer said, allowing him to back away a little before the control panel disappeared into the wall. Then, after a short silence, the entire wall began to move! It hissed, moving upward like a dramatic Star Wars door. "Password?" The computer said.

Garfield took his nametag off (mostly used for the cement factory cover up), holding it up to the security camera. Then, he spoke his password, "So it was you who stole my silver spoon." The computer paused for a moment, then all the red lights that outlined the next doorway turned green.

"Welcome, sir." The computer said at last, for he had passed the final security measure.

Garfield took his nametag and dropped it in the waiting silver colored bowl, along with several others. Anyone who worked down there had a fake ID that was used upstairs in the cement factory cover up. All of them were placed there, so they wouldn't hinder anyone.

He walked down the long white hallway, coming at last to a pair of double doors. He pushed on one and stepped inside. A man in a white lab coat was standing there, gazing up at something. His balding head and leathery indian skin weren't much to look at, but he was the greatest scientific mind anyone could buy. He was the greatest genetic engineer of his time, and probably the best there ever would be. Garfield looked up at the wide, metallic cylinder he was looking at. "Dr. Kathari." He said to announce himself.

"Sir! I'm glad you made it so quickly. Are you ready to see number B-407?" Dr. Kathari said, turning quickly.

"Show me." He said shortly. Dr. Kathari turned, entering a long string of commands to the computer panel nearby. Garfield came and put both hands on the guardrails, leaning with anticipation. All these years of hard work was about to be unveiled in its perfect stage. All the money spent, all the manpower, trading deals, scientists, and genetic exploration of thousands of animals. It was all ready to be unveiled. Right there. Latches undid themselves mechanically, steam hissed loudly as mechanical parts moved and grinded and collapsed into themselves to reveal…

**B – 407**.

It was floating there, serenely in a greenish liquid. Wires were attached to it here and there, and an oxygen mask kept it from drowning in its sleep. It would fog up… then clear… then fog up again, showing its steady breathing. Garfield looked to the monitors, which were showing it heart-rate blood pressure and whatnot. An outline of its body was on one of the screens, all sorts of indicators, pie charts and everything in between. Everything looked good to him, and Kathari gave a thumbs up.

Garfield looked at the newest addition to the B numbers. He was a young…_man_? "This one is male?" He turned to Dr. Kathari, an eyebrow rising. "What about the animal genes in him? The _aggression_? Being _territorial_? _Carnal and savage?_"

"No no… you see…" Kathari turned off the light that was lighting the liquid in the tank, revealing that the liquid itself wasn't green. It was the person inside that was green. "Unlike the others… this one's a vegetarian."

"How'd you manage that?" Garfield couldn't help but ask.

"Well. I pulled a few genetic strings, and this is what we came up with. He's almost completely vegetarian. Absolutely no desire for other flesh is in his genetic make up. We'll have to give him supplements, sure, but just think!" Kathari gestured proudly to B–407 with both hands. "A male could be up to 27 stronger than the females all were! An unbelievable turn out with minimal natural aggression!"

"Indeed…" Garfield said carefully, turning his gaze back to the green figure in the tank. He appeared to be in teenage years, although maybe about three months in actual age. His slender limbs hinted at muscles, but didn't bulge unnaturally to show strength. His matching green hair waved gently about in the liquid he was submerged in, not short but not long either. "Green, huh?"

"Yes."

"The ultimate bio-weapon."

"Yessir."

"What will we call him?"

"Sir?"

"We can't call him B – 407 when he wakes up. It's a serial number." Garfield said carefully.

"Why not just name him after yourself, sir? Garfield Logan?"

"Don't be stupid." He snapped. "I'll return tomorrow with the general of the army. I expect this place to be perfect, understand?"

"Yessir." Kathari watched Garfield Logan turn and leave the room, then returned his gaze to the teenage B- 407. "Yessir indeed…" His tiny half moon glasses glinted in the florescent light.

So. What do you think? Good so far? I love reviews, and I don't plan on leaving you hanging for long! I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow, I think, so don't worry! Yay! Please Enjoy the rest of my story, okay? Okay!


	2. Birth

I don't own Teen Titans! Here's chapter two!

**

* * *

**

**BARCODE**

CHAPER 2: **_BIRTH_**

**16:00** (four in the afternoon)

**JUMP CITY BAY **

**TITAN'S TOWER**

Raven felt like she was still settling in to Titan's Tower, even though it had been two weeks since she had moved in. She was sitting in her room, slowly going through the things she'd gotten. Her room was pretty bare, but she'd just come back from a major shopping trip to the local Hot Topic, and a few other gothic stores. Using her powers, she'd coated the room in a special dark blue with black trim, and carefully drawn symbols around the head of her bed. She'd special-ordered her bed to be shaped like her cowl, and the midnight blue sheets were clean and pressed. The bookshelf was pretty bare, but there would be more time for reading later.

Robin and Cyborg seemed nice enough, and they were respecting her privacy. Well, Cyborg had come in without knocking once and she'd… well, no one came into her room anymore without asking, that was for sure. Three seemed kind of short-handed, though. Robin said he was assembling a team of five, maybe six. When asked why, he'd clammed up right away. Cyborg had later told her he'd wanted to lead his own team to get out of a certain caped crusader's shadow. Raven understood that, but had said nothing on the subject since then.

Raven found the bag containing the incense she liked, and set one in the holder. Lavender, it said. The gentle line of smoke had the flower's smell when she lit it. Raven gave a ghost of a smile, pushing a few things aside so she could meditate. She folded her legs into the lotus position and gently hovered into the air. He cape billowed gently, defying gravity as her psychic powers gently spurred in the air around her. "Azerinth… Metrion… Zinthos…" She sank into meditation, the lavender incense swirling around her room. An hour passed… two hours…… three…

BEEEEEN! BEEEEN! BEEEN! Raven gave a start when her whole room started flashing red! "Titans! Trouble!" Robin's voice could be heard throughout the tower, and Raven came to her feet, wondering why on earth he hadn't told her about the red thing in her room. "There's something going on at the cement factory on the outskirts! Some kind of explosion!" Raven arrived in time to hear.

"What's at a cement factory that explodes?" Cyborg's red eye was the dot in a question mark for a moment. "Unless…" Cyborg took the wheel at the computer, running a deep subterranean scan. "An underground military base!"

"Weapons research?" Robin leaned in as Raven got close enough to see the screen.

"Probably." Raven muttered, dryly. "What else are they good for?"

"Looks like bio-tech to me." Cyborg said, straightening up from the computer panel.

"Titans, go!" Robin said, thrusting a finger into the air.

"Uhm… I don't think there's enough of us to say that yet, man." Cyborg said, shaking his head embarassedly.

"Oh… sorry." Robin said, pinkening in the cheeks.

"We can talk later, let's go." The three of them were surrounded with Raven's black aura, and they emerged at the garage of Titan's tower. Piling into the T-car (just pretend they already had it, okay?), they took off!

MEANWHILE –

There were cries of death and destruction as B – 406 ran rampant! They'd tried to destroy it in the ER, but it had woken back up! Scientists were flung against the wall as a giant squid tore things apart with ease! Guards were firing their blasters dead on, but weren't doing enough damage! Blood splattered against the wall as one man was beheaded completely! Tentacles with spiked suckers on the ends stabbed rapidly as the entire creature writhed in a rage!

Screams echoed down the long white hall as Dr. Kathari limped down it. It was coming. Coming his way! Straight for B–407! "I have to… _ungh_! …Wake him!" He clutched at his bleeding arm. The poison from the barbs on the squid was already taking effect. "B –407! _Agh_…!" He staggered into the laboratory.

And… he found Garfield Logan standing there with his lighter. Click… _pang_. Click…… _pang_. "Dr. Kathari." He said, quite calm considering what was happening not far away.

"Sir! B – 406 has gone mad! She's killing everyone and destroy the facility!" Kathari shouted desperately. "We made her too powerful to control!"

"I know. We won't be getting out alive." He said, not even sounding sad. "Unless of course, you'd like to wake Garfield."

"Garfield… _B–407_!" Kathari cried, still clutching at his arm. "But he hasn't been conscious in his whole life yet! He may not comprehend _walking_ yet! He's an _infant_!"

"You said he was complete." Mr. Logan gestured with his silver lighter before pocketing it.

"Physically yes! What're you getting at? All we've programmed him to be capable of is basic reading skills!" Kathari cried desperately.

"We're going to test him against B–406, Doctor." He said, drawing a silenced pistol. Aiming it directly at the tank, he looked carefully down the barrel. _Ping_! _Ping_! The glass cracked and liquid began spraying out! _Ping_! _Ping_! More holes were made and the life support tube was severed. "I'm cutting the umbilical cord." He smiled at the irony. _Ping_! _Ping_! The glass cylinder broke apart altogether, sending the liquid in every direction! Both men were sprayed and they braced against the wave.

There was a loud hissing as the liquid evaporated immiediatly, smoking up the entire room. Kathari coughed heavily, staggering back and forth and collapsing against the control panel. "What have we done…?" He whispered softly, his vision sliding in and out of focus.

Suddenly, the outline of a slender figure came into view, seen through the smoke. Wet and slimy as though just born, he stood evenly. Emerald green eyes slowly opened and a single long tooth was jutting out of his lower jaw. He righted himself, standing on two feet and walking slowly to the guardrail where he'd been viewed from. His wet hair hung over his eyes for a moment, and he reached with a green hand to push it to one side. He dripped and got a sudden chill as he climbed over the guard rail, naked, and to the double doors. He peered slowly through one of the little windows, and saw the carnage that was ensuing. More and more soldiers kept coming, and more and more kept dying. The creature B-406 was slowing down but it wasn't dead yet. Not by far. It had become some sort of giant tiger, and was currently tearing men apart as bullets spattered into its side. It was a bloodbath, and a line of blood was slowly inching its way down the hall, from the head of a fallen soldier.

The green teenager watched it with some interest, then became bored and turned away from it. He stopped short when he saw an old man lying against a control panel, staring at him. "You…… are alive." the man whispered, coughing blood. "Garfield…" his white lab coat was red on one sleeve, and that red was rapidly growing. "My… Garfield… Logan…" he slumped to one side, dead.

The green teenager's nose worked itself, then he snorted outwardly to clear the scent of death from his nose. He glanced around the room, taking it all in. There was no one else there. Making his way silently to the old man, he nudged him a few times, then stood erect again.

There was a bright blue blast and the squid writhed in sudden agony! The green teenager turned with sudden interest, peeking through the little windows again. Three new people had arrived. One was masked and had a cape, hitting what was again a squid with exploding capsules. Another seemed metallic, and that's where the blue blast had come from. He arm had become some sort of energy weapon, which he was firing as often as he could to do damage! The third was female, firing blasts of black energy at it while avoiding tentacles with the other two. B-407 tilted his head, and suddenly wanted to join them. Emerging from the laboratory, he watched the blast of smoke accompany him as the dark girl was thrown down the hall by a tentacle attack. She landed only a few feet away from him and skidded, hitting the wall with a grunt. She shook off the blow, standing quickly and – noticed him.

Raven's mouth came open slightly. There was a boy her age standing there, completely naked, and he was _green_! "Oh my…" she couldn't find a word to finish the sentence, for he'd started walking past her. He was hairless aside from that on his head, and the water or whatever that was dripping off of him left a slight trail as he went forward. As he passed her, she saw a barcode imprinted on his left hand. The number B–407 was on his right hand, in bold black lettering. "B–407?" Raven whispered in awe. He stopped and turned. "What are you?" she said, unsure of what to do.

"Gar… fuh… fuh… _field_." He said, struggling to make the single word with his tongue.

"Is that your _name_?" Raven asked him, pulling herself to her feet.

"_Raven_!" she heard Robin's voice and couldn't delay any longer! She pulled herself into the air, much to B–407's amazement, and flew full tilt back to the battle with the giant squid! Black blasts laced the air as Cyborg struggled with a tentacle that had wrapped itself around his waist!

B–407 started forward to help, but stopped. Something didn't seem right. He looked down at himself. Nothing was hurting at the moment, but something was tugging at the back of his mind telling him he wasn't ready to fight yet. He was too weak. He need claws or teeth or –

_He became a green Siberian Tiger._

That's what he needed. He rushed forward to battle with a carnal roar of fury! Green with darker green strips joined the boy wonder, goth, and metal man in a desperate battle with the giant squid! Robin was the first to notice him and hesitated for half a second in shock! "A green tiger!" He cried aloud. A tentacle slapped him aside and he slammed into the wall with a grunt. Picking himself up he saw the tiger literally rip a tentacle to pieces, starting on the next one as it was showered in blood! Roaring fiercely it twisted out of the way as two more tried to attack it! Biting into another sprayed blood, catching Cyborg off guard!

"What in the–?" The metal man wrestled harder and sizzled two or three of the squid's tentacles as Raven went full auto with her dark psychic blasts!

"Titans! _Fall back_! We can't let it get to the city!" Robin drew a bat bomb and threw it! It clamped onto the squid as all three of them retreated as fast as they could! The mechanical readout said 3……2…… 1……

The green tiger saw something metallic attached to the squid, and let go of the tentacle it was currently tearing apart and –

KA-BLAAAAAAAAM! 

A blast tore apart the entire facility! Deafening to all ears within miles, it rocked the ground for miles around! Smoke rushed upward in a plume, dispersing into the air! Then…… there was silence.

Amongst all the rubble was a black dome. After a long time of waiting, it slowly vanished. There stood the three Titans. Robin looked around critically, counting the seven scientists they'd saved to make sure everyone was there. Cyborg surveyed the wreckage, seeing the rock, twisted metal and even signs of the cement factory lying around. Raven's eyes, however, searched for something else entirely. The green boy she'd seen come out of that lab, (naked) wet and slippery as though he'd been swimming or something. She doubted that was the case, but she found it troubling none the less. Was he what that military facility was there for? He'd become a green tiger, just like that. In a snap, his bodily shape and amount of hair, his strength and size had all changed. Was he even still alive? Somehow, she knew he was. What was he, this… B-407? This……_Garfield_? This… **_Beast_ _Boy_**?

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter two! But never fear! Chapter three is coming up in… oh, about a day. Remember, I don't post stuff until it's complete. Then, I submit it day by day! Yay! I hope you guys are enjoying the show as much as I am! This is getting _good_! See you in chapter three! 


	3. Food

I don't own Teen Titans! On with the show! Just to stay in the time frame thing I'm doing, chapter three takes place the next day!

**

* * *

**

**BARCODE**

Chapter 3: **_Food_**

**11:00**

**OUTSKIRTS OF JUMP CITY,**

**FOREST REGION**

His green eyes came open. He was covered with mud, shrouded in the foilage of the forest. It was day, but the canopy of trees kept it darker, like twilight when the sun was going down. He slowly stood on aching legs, licking at the wound on his forearm. He'd barely escaped the blast of the bomb, and had scampered into the forest as a cheetah. Speed. He'd needed something with speed and that's what he'd gotten. Now, he was normal again. Or _was_ he normal? He was in the shape that he'd woken up in, but was that how he really looked? What did he really look like? He sat and pondered this on a log for a long time.

He was still pondering when he heard a deep growl. He stood immiediatly, looking around. His emerald eyes flashed back and forth, searching like a predator would for another predator. The growl was louder, closer… he looked down at himself. His stomach was making noise. _Hungry_. This thought came to his head and he grabbed the nearest tree. It was about as big around as a pool stick, and he chomped into it. He spat it back out with a disliking grunt, spitting and hissing with annoyance. He was hungry. He wanted food. He knew that much… but… what did food _look_ _like_?

Suddenly, a sweet scent found his nose and he looked straight up. Above him was a banana tree. Dozens of golden bananas hung above him, and he quickly decided that was what he wanted to eat. Whether it tasted good or not. The bright colors attracted his eyes, and the sweet scent attracted his nose, and he began to drool as he started climbing. When he got as high as he wanted, he reached for them… reached… reached… reeeeeeeached……

Raven was walking through the forest, a small hiker's bag in her hand. Robin had insisted they all take one, just in case anything should happen. "No sign of him, Robin." She said into her communicator. "Any luck?"

"No." Robin's face appeared on the communicator. "Cyborg?" The communicator went split-screen and she saw Cyborg's face too.

"No way, man. This forest has to be like a hundred square miles. If he ain't lookin' for us, there's no way _we're_ gonna find _him_." Cyborg shook his head, still looking all around.

Raven had told them what she'd seen last night at the military base, and they'd believed her only because they'd both seen the green tiger. Otherwise, they probably would've called her crazy. "Remember what I said. Kind of skinny, green, and one tooth that sticks out." Raven said.

"Man, how're we supposed to find some dude who's green in the _woods_?" Cyborg wanted to know. "He could 'prolly stand three feet away from me and I'd walk straight past him!"

"Use your heat scanners, then." Raven said, slightly annoyed that he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh… yeah… uhm… _Cyborg out_." He closed his channel on the communicator, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Keep your eyes peeled. We don't know if he's friendly or _not_." Robin's face disappeared from Raven's communicator, and she flipped it shut. Right. Robin had insisted, after hearing about this 'green boy' she'd seen, that they come search the surrounding area. And, of course, the surrounding area just had to be a freaking green f –

Something crashed down on top of Raven with a cry! Raven threw up all her defenses, dropped her bag and bolts of black energy formed on her hands as she scrambled to get up! It was the green teenager from the night before! She'd found him! He was sitting there, rubbing his head with pain, then he stood. "I got one word for you, jolly green whatever-you-are." she said as she watched him pick up the bananas that had fallen with him. "_Clothes_." Being a teenager but also being Raven, a light blush crossed her cheeks when she stared at him. But, at the moment he seemed more interested in the bananas he'd gotten from the tree above. Sitting down on a nearby log, he dropped them all aside from one and bit into it. He paused for a moment, staring at it after he'd spat it out. It didn't taste good at all! "Oh for the love of–" Raven levitated a banana, which he found fascinating, and peeled it. Picking up another one, he followed the suite and sucked it down!

"Ahhh!" he said happily, picking up a second. Then, looking at her, he paused and stood up. Raven tensed automatically as he came forward, towards her. "Ahhh?" He said. Raven blinked at him, unsure of what he wanted. "_Ahhh_!" He stuffed the banana in her mouth before she could do anything about it! She staggered, spitting it out.

Seemingly satisfied that he'd returned the favor, he went back to his fruity pile of a meal. He ate a few more and she watched him with shock and fascination. It was like on TV when you watched one of those 'missing link' shows. But this was for _real_! And he was _green_! She couldn't seem to find her communicator, even though it was right in her pocket… he was so… _primitive_! But he couldn't be! …Could he? _Why_? "Wait… he spoke a little back at the base…" Raven held her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. She knelt in front of him, across from the pile of bananas. He offered her a second, but she waved her hands and he dropped it again. He seemed halfway intelligent. He understood universal sign language, at least. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ahhh?" He offered her a banana when she spoke.

"No. Not banana. _You_."

"Ahhh?"

"_You_."

"Ahh?"

"Who?"

"Ahh?"

"Are?"

"Ahh?"

"_You_?"

"_Ahhh_!" He made to stuff another banana in her mouth but she blocked him and the other bananas exploded because of her powers! "**_AHHHHH_**!" He jumped back with a terrified scream! His meal had exploded all by itself! Was the rest, the part he'd already eaten, going to explode too? _We he going to explode?_

"Sorry… I guess…" Raven wiped some banana off of her cloak, standing again and coming near him to try again. "Here, try this." She reached into her hiking bag and produced a granola bar. "Mmmm… see? Eat _this_." She held it out for him to take. She watched his nose work itself and he leaned in, reeeeeally close to her. He was nose almost to nose with her… Raven actually found herself blushing. A five foot six, green, naked teenage boy was taking a reeeeeeally close look at her face, _sniffing_ her. "The lavender incense…" She realized after a moment. "He's smells the incense on me…" She looked into his deep green emerald eyes. She could see instinctive intelligence there. A sort of cautious curiosity, like a small child would have when approaching a large dog. It bordered fear and interest at the same time. He leaned closer, looking closely into her eyes when –

"Raven! We heard screaming!" Robin and Cyborg burst from the thicket! Raven turned in surprise, unable to find words to say. "Did you find him?" Raven turned back to the green … _where had he gone_?

"You… _just missed him_." Raven said flatly, her hands falling back inside her cloak. She looked around for a few moments, then pulled her hood up to shadow her face. They searched for several more hours, fanning out in a random direction. She was the only one to notice, even when they were heading home for the day, that her hiking bag was missing. Oh well, they'd be back tomorrow anyway. Robin wanted this guy, who or whatever he was. And, it seemed, whenever Robin got an idea into his head, it stayed there.

**THAT NIGHT…**

B–407 sat at the top of the canopy of leaves. They were strong enough to support his weight, and he had dumped everything out of the hiking bag. He'd learned from the banana, and had 'peeled' the granola bar out of it's packaging so he could eat it. It wasn't as good as the bananas, but it was okay, he decided.

Sitting Indian style he went through the things he'd discovered. He'd snitched the pack from the gray, dark person he'd met to find out more about different things. There was a little circular thing with a red arrow inside. And, no matter how much he turned it, the arrow always pointed in the same direction. compass, to those that can't take a hint He soon grew bored with it and found a little rod with some strange liquid inside. The letters 'GLO-ROD' were written on the side, and he studied them. He shook it a little, tried to bite it open, then gave up and whacked it against his knee. _Crack_! The glow rod came to life! He cried out, dropping it. It glowed a bright green, illuminating everything for maybe ten feet around him. Absolutely awed by it, he stared at it for a long time. Happy that it would help him see in the dark, he kept it in his lap as he rooted through the other things. Licking the wound on his arm again, he came across something with more writing on it. 'THE ABSOLUTE IDIOT'S GUIDE TO CAMPING,' it read.

FLASHBACK SO THE AUDIENCE WILL REMEMBER SOMETHING

"_**You said he was complete." Mr. Logan gestured with his silver lighter before pocketing it.**_

**"Physically yes! What're you getting at? All we've programmed him to be capable of is basic reading skills!" Kathari cried desperately.**

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thhhhhhhh-ee…" he said aloud. "Ab….absooooo….looooooote…." he soon grew bored just trying to read the front, and opened it. To his annoyance, there was more of the lettering inside. He looked at the pictures instead. He saw people inside, and tilted his head. They weren't green like him. But peach colored. Mud colored. And one was kind of tan like wet sand. Were people all different colors? That person he'd seen a few hours ago was a sort of pale grayish sort of color… _maybe so_! (He suddenly didn't feel so bad about being green.) He shrugged his shoulders, turning a few more pages. He saw several people sitting around a campfire… bugs of every shape and size… ways to set up a tent… birds of all sorts… everything that had to do with camping. Tilting his head the other way, he closed the book and set it aside. Going back to his glo-rod, he waved it around, making shapes in the air and laughing to himself at how fun it was. Then, the stars caught his eyes. He stared at them almost drunkenly, dropping his glo-rod. They were beautiful… He lay on his back with his book, half-eaten granola bar, glo-rod and a few other things, staring up at them. Little dots up in the sky, glittering at him… they really were…… beautiful………

He slid off to sleep.

* * *

So… have I still got people interested? I hope so, because the story's not over yet! He doesn't even have his name yet! Will Raven tame B-407, or will Robin and Cyborg find him first? Find out in the next chapter! Review if you would please, so I know this story's being read by other people! Thank you! 


	4. Name

I don't own Teen Titan's! Let the story continue!

* * *

BARCODE

Chapter 4: **_Name_**

B–407 woke with the sun on his green skin, and he stretched with a loud yawn. Sitting up and popping his neck to one side, he grinned to himself when he stomach growled. He was prepared this time. A whole pile of things that he'd found edible were in the pack that he'd saved for the past week. Reaching in and producing a handful of berries, he ate until he was satisfied.

He'd been contentedly exploring the forest for the past few days, and hadn't seen the gray person or her two companions either. Had they given up trying to find him? It didn't matter either way to him, of course. They would be fun to play with, but if they didn't come he could find other things to do. The gray, dark one did smell good, though… A smile cam across his face, and he laughed to himself. He suddenly stopped, thinking to himself. Reaching upward with one arm he sniffed himself and cried out! He _reeked_! Running quickly to the nearest body of water he knew of, he jumped in! Rubbing mud off of himself, he sank in to shoulder level. Sitting down in the shallow water and singing a wordless song, he dunked himself a few times, laughing merrily at the sprays of water he could make with his mouth.

"And you're sure this stuff'll attract him?" Cyborg wanted to know, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes." Raven said shortly, spraying him in the center of his chest. They stood at the edge of the forest where B–407 lived. Raven had gone out and bought a bottle of lavender perfume, and was currently spraying both boys before doing it to herself.

"_Why_?" Robin wanted to know too. "We smell… _pretty_." He said, shuddering slightly.

"He smelled this on me yesterday because of my meditation incense." Raven said, placing the bottle in the T-car as they started towards the woods. "So… when he smells it again, he'll come."

"Why? Did he _like_ you or something?" Cyborg said. Raven glared at him, and he quickly went down the left path. "Stay in touch!" He said, taking off in a run.

"Yeah…" Robin said, slinging his pack over his shoulder. "Don't forget your pack, Raven. You left it in the T-car." He started down the path to the right, looking around and in the trees. Raven watched him go, and when he was out of sight, went to the T-car. She pulled out a pack that was much fatter than yesterday. She'd brought a few extra things, in case she should be the one to run into him again today. And, she had a feeling she would be.

She stepped into the forest, down the path in the middle.

Emerging much cleaner than when he'd come in, B-407 shook to get the water off, then took off into the woods. What would he do today? What would he d–! He stopped in his tracks. He smelled something. Turning his head, he ran towards it. Was it the person he'd seen a few days ago? He ran and emerged into a clearing. It was her smell… it was the metal man! "_Ahhh_!" He said angrily, pointing at him accusingly.

"_You_!" Cyborg said, turning and pointing his sonic cannon. "Don't move, _man_!" He reached feverishly for his communicator, glancing down only once to flip it open and turn it on. "Robin! _Robin_! I got……… him?" The green teen was gone! He'd run when he'd glanced down at his communicator! He looked around in confusion, then got mad. "I _lost_ him!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

B-407 ran, laughing aloud. He could hear the metal man giving chase, and jumped up into a tree. He remained perfectly still, watching him catch up and stop directly beneath him. Cyborg looked in all directions but up, pointing his sonic cannon in every direction. "Ahhh!" Beast Boy knocked on his metal head and laughed, hanging upside down from the tree.

"C'mere you little –!" Cyborg wrestled him out of the tree, but he squirmed away and took off laughing! "Robin! He's close to me!" Cyborg yelled into his communicator.

"I'm on my way!" Robin's voice was rushed. Raven turned towards their location, but didn't run. She had a feeling… Robin rushed onward, faster _faster_ _faster_! Branches whipped by along with greenery and rotting logs. Vines seemed to jump out the way and a surprised snake fell from it's tree! "Cyborg, can you see hi –!" Robin slammed head-on into Cyborg! They fell with a grunt of pain, rolling to one side. B–407 laughed and pointed at them, then took off into the woods. "This is getting really old, really fast." Robin said angrily, hitting the ground with a fist. He and Cyborg quickly untangled themselves, but their target was long gone. There was a long silence, and Robin opened his communicator again, "Raven. Keep a sharp eye out. He's close."

"Really?" Raven said flatly, for B-407 was standing right in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. She closed her communicator without a word, coming closer. He smiled, offering her the worn out glo-rod. "I see you went through my pack." She said, a little annoyed. She put a hand on her hip, stroking her chin after she'd taken it from him. Tilting his head for a moment, B-407 stood all the way to his full height and mimicked her. "Eh…?" she said after a moment. She let her hands fall. He did the same. "Oh, I see your game now." She looked at him sideways. He did the same, but he was smiling like it was the greatest game in the world. Raising her voice she said, "What is your _name_?"

"Wha… is-sss yyyyy-your naaaame!" He said with some effort, still grinning. Raven was astounded. So, he could talk. Or at least, mimick what he heard.

"Naaame." She said, trying to be patient.

"Nuh-aaaaym!" He said, giggling like an idiot.

Raven sighed and he mimicked her as she did so. This was going nowhere. She gestured to herself with both hands, "I'm Raven." She said, then gestured to him.

He put on a flat voice, much like hers and said, "I'm _Raven_!" Then, he split into another grin. Raven would've slapped her own forehead in frustration, but he might've copied and hurt himself so she didn't. Wait… the things she'd seen on his hands… Raven put up her hands, showing him the backs of them. He copied, and she got a good look at them. One hand had a barcode, without a doubt. The other did, in fact, say B–407.

"How weird is _that_…?" she murmured.

"Ahhh?" He hadn't heard clearly, and came closer. Raven automatically tensed up as he came forward and sniffed at her again. He grinned again, laughing aloud.

"You knew the others were fakes, huh? You're smarter than I thought. Hey, you're wet again. Have you been swimming?" Raven said. Having said something long and complicated, she didn't expect him to try and copy. He didn't, but took her hand instead and yanked her up into a tree! She let out a, "Whoa!" as he hauled her up by the wrist, straight up through the canopy! "What are you doing!" He was dragging her along the top of the canopy of thick leaves. Much to her surprise, it was all strong enough to support them both! She grabbed his wrist with her other hand, yanking him back so she could have the time to stand. "What do you think you're _doing_? What are you? Where are you from? What's _your name_?" Raven shouted and several trees shuddered! He stopped in his tracks, his eyes getting wide. "_What_?" Raven said. "What's wrong?"

"Nuh-aymmm!" He said, all excited. His eyes were all sparkly, as he declared. "Naymmmm! Naymmm! Name!" He finally said it without any difficulty. He took her hand and put it on her chest. "Raaaay-ven!" He said. Raven blinked at him, then nodded warily. Was he beginning to _understand_? Then, he pressed her hand to his bare chest and said at the top of his lungs, "Gaaaaaar-fieeeeeeld!" Very proud of himself, he held her hand there, over his heart, which was beating like crazy. "Name Gaaaaaarfield!" He said happily. He bent and picked up 'The Absolute Idiot's Guide to Camping.' "Thhhhe aaaabsolllllute iiiiidioooot's guiiiide!" He said. Raven was shocked to say the least. He could read, but not talk much?

"Garfield, huh? Can I have my hand back now, Garfield?" She wrenched rather roughly away from him, disappearing into her cloak. Briefly reaching to pull her hood up, she looked around herself suddenly. All the things he'd stolen from her yesterday were scattered around her feet. The compass, the camper's guide, and a few other things! The pack itself was nearby too, full of fruit. "Okay. I brought you some things this time and I expect you to use them. Like _soap_. And a comb." She pulled out a small children's book. "You've proven you can read things by yourself. Try this." He snatched it from her upon seeing the bright colors on the cover. Sitting down immiediatly, he opened it. See Jane. That was all the first page said. He looked at the picture, trying to sound out the two words. "Robin." Raven opened her communicator. "Uhm…" she looked down at him, and he was totally consumed with the book she'd given him. She hesitated for a moment. "Have you found any clues yet?" She asked.

"Nothing yet." Robin's voice was static-filled, meaning he was far away. They relayed with Cyborg, who'd also found nothing. "Keep an eye out. He could be anywhere." Robin commed out, and Raven pocketed her communicator again. Why had she done that? Was she protecting him or something? From _what_? Robin and Cyborg? No. Of course not. She looked down and then sat next to him.

"Here… I'll help." She said, her tone still flat. "See Jane run… now you try. See. Jane. Run." She said it slowly, gesturing as he tried it. It came out a little wrong, but she could see he was trying. Now if only she could get him to understand clothes so he would wear some. She rolled her eyes, happy he was keeping the book in his lap.

After he'd gotten bored with the book, he'd started getting uppity. So, Raven pulled out the comb. He stared at it when she offered it to him, and she sighed. "Like _this_." She ran it through her hair a few times as an example, and his eyes lit up. "Now you." she handed it over, and he swiped it into his locks… and it got caught! He yelped in pain, and started trying to yank it out! This, of course, made it hurt _more_ and he got even more upset! Raven sighed, helping him get it out. "You're worse than I thought." She stood behind him, positioning his head to where he was looking straight ahead. Gently running it through the top layers of his green hair, she slowly got into the deeper parts and it didn't hurt as much to him. In fact, he sat still the whole time, looking at his new book with all its bright colors.

"Raven?" Robin's voice came over the com, and they both jumped. "You there?"

"What's wrong?" She said in her usual monotone.

"We were going to meet at insert time , and you're not here yet. Are you close by?" Robin said.

Raven gasped, then hurriedly said, "Yeah, I'm coming." She flipped it shut, stuffing it into the folds of her cloak. "I have to go now." He turned and looked at her, confused. Raven made the gesture for run, and his eyes lit up.

"See… _Raven_… run?" he put his own sentence together, pointing to his book to show where he'd gotten it. Raven nodded, and was then enveloped in her dark powers. She disappeared from sight, and he stared at the spot where she'd just been. "See Raven run." He said sadly. "Run… Raven… run." He sighed, putting the book to one side and laying on his back for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Ohhh! He's learnin' stuff! But how long before he turns into the Beast Boy we all know and love? How will Raven keep him a secret from the boys? And most importantly, how long is he gonna be _naked_? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Dude

I've gotten so much happy feedback from so many people on this! By far the most reviews I've ever received for a single story! I'm so HAPPY! …On to chapter five! I got reviews right away for the first four chapters, and I thank those who took the time! Thank you so much! You make this small Kentucky-town guy feel good! Oh, right! On with the story now! I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

**BARCODE**

CHAPTER 5: **_Dude_**

**TITAN'S TOWER, **

**JUMP CITY BAY**

**That Evening . . . **

Robin and Cyborg had been sour all evening because of B-407. The scientists that they'd saved had been interrogated, but hadn't really given much information they didn't already know.

_His name was B-407. He was the latest and greatest of military bio-weapons. He had the ability to phase-shift, or change, into any animal he wanted to on the face of the planet. And, if he ever ran into something that wasn't from Earth, all he had to do was merely look at it long enough and he could turn into that as well. He was green all over. He had barcodes on the backs of his hands._

Those scientists were being sent to jail for genetic tampering and breaking dozens of animal rights laws. That made Robin happy. Cyborg too, but they both still wanted to catch this B–407 thing. Robin wanted to catch it because he wanted to know if it was friend or foe. Cyborg wanted to catch it because it had made a fool out of him in the forest. Raven… made like she didn't care.

Anyway, both boys were pretty grumpy, but that wasn't something an evening of Super-Racer 5000 couldn't cure. Their hands raced back and forth across the controllers as their cars did the same across the screen.

Raven would glance up from her book every so often, then return to it. The boys hadn't been paying attention or they would've noticed, but she hadn't turned a page in almost half an hour. She was busy thinking about _him_. The green boy from the forest. Why was she so fascinated with him? Why did she want to tame him so badly? Why didn't she just levitate a banana or something and have him follow it back to the T-car, then shove him in? Why was she keeping him from the other two…? She didn't know. She sighed softly, closing her book and standing. "'Night Rae." Cyborg said automatically. Robin waved her away too, for it was getting late and they probably wouldn't see her again that day. She said nothing to them in reply, simply left the common room through the double doors.

In her room, Raven paced back and forth. She couldn't meditate, which was a little scary to her. She'd tried everything to put herself in the mood. Candles, incense, darkness, Japanese flute music… but nothing worked. She couldn't clear her mind. "What should I do?" She paced one way. "The main problem is his talking. He can only say what he hears, and then incorporates it into his own vocabulary. Like he was designed to do that by the scientists Robin brought in…" She paced the other way, her hood falling back. She found herself in front of her bookshelf and stopped. Her collection of spell books didn't seem to jump at her, though. "Is there something I can do that would help him speak more…?" She pondered long and hard. "If I could get him up to… _a kindergartner's level of talking_… he would be ten times easier to handle." She wondered, suddenly, why she'd brought that book to him in the first place. It had been a children's book, and Raven had gotten the oddest look ever when she'd gone to the counter of the bookstore to pay for it. Two horror novels and a baby book? It was enough to make anyone look at her cock-eyed. "If only there was something…" she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She undid her cloak, throwing to one side so she could stretch out. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she went on. "Something that could…" she turned, and spotted her radio near the head of her bed. "–talk to him _for_ me!" She sat up quickly and examined it. It hadn't been turned on since she'd gotten it, and was starting to gather dust. "C'mon… c'mon…" she turned it on its side and, sure enough, there was a solar panel on it! "There's an idea…" her eyes narrowed in that amused-Raven sort of way we all know and love.

A few days later, Raven found herself in the forest again. They'd all split up, and it didn't take her long to find B-407 again. Or rather, it didn't take long for him to find her. Although all three Titans were wearing the lavender perfume again, Raven had put some on her neck instead of the middle of her torso, like she had with the boys. Of course, they didn't think twice about it, but Raven knew she might make better progress with him if he liked her more. Or… was that the only reason? She shook her head to herself, blotting those thoughts out of her mind.

As if on que, B-407 dropped out of a tree, and landed in front of her! She jumped, and a tree uprooted itself, swaddled in black! Trying to calm herself and not give B-407 a heart attack, she gently forced it back down into the ground where it had been earlier. The trunk seemed to groan in protest, but then it was fine. "Raven!" He said aloud, pointing at her.

Raven was amazed. Not only did he not slur, but he'd remembered her name. His big grin told her that he'd spent a long time practicing it, and she allowed herself a small smile of approval. "Good job, Garfield." She said softly. He split into another mighty green.

"See Jane, Raven?" he asked. His misuse of tones made it sound like a question, but he produced the book she'd given him for her to see. It was a little torn and dirty, but still readable. "See Jane run!" He said proudly, taking off in a random direction. Raven shook her head, awed by how fast he'd taught himself to speak. It was remarkable. He suddenly appeared to one side, taking her hand and dragging her along for the ride! He scooped her up with no effort and took off into the thicket! Raven gave a little shriek and suddenly he leapt into the nearest tree! "Run Raven ruuuuun!" He leapt high, and they jumped from branch to branch with her in his arms! Raven was so dizzy she didn't want to stop him for fear of falling and breaking her neck!

Quite suddenly they came to a stop, and Raven found them both on top of the canopy of leaves, like before! The same spot, too! He set her down, and in the process his nose came near her neck. He paused for a moment, and Raven heard his almost silent, deep whiff. She turned red, suddenly beginning to regret that she'd put perfume up on her neck. He was a little tamer than before, but no doubt he still had teenage hormones in him. He might try…… _something_. Raven steadied herself when he finally backed away with a grin. It wouldn't come to that. She was sure of it.

He stared at her eagerly, and she could tell he wanted to know what she'd brought him this time. Starting to feel like Santa or something, she set her pack down and brought the little solar-powered radio out. "This is a radio." She said slowly. "Ray-dee-oh."

"Ray-dee-oh!" Garfield chirped, taking it into his hands. "Ray-dee" his finger accidentally came across the on switch, and a loud announcer came on! "**_And it's the top of the ninth, folks! The Jump City Heroes VS. The Gotham City Bats! Its all comin' down to!_**" B-407 cried out in absolute horror, dropping it and hiding in Raven's cloak! Raven looked around for a moment, then felt him shivering against her.

"Hey now…" She fought her burning face as she shoved him out of her personal space. "Easy there." She picked it up and turned the volume down. "You can listen to this and learn to talk more, okay? You learned from the book without anyone teaching you and you can copy me, so listen to this for awhile, okay?" He stared at the radio for the longest time, inching closer bit by bit.

Poking it a few times with a stick to be sure it was safe, he slowly took it into his hands again. "Ahhh?" he murmured for a moment, listening to the baseball announcer. Raven knelt next to him, tilting it so he could see the tuning dial. She turned it one way, then the other, showing him it could change what was playing. Absolutely captivated, he played with it for awhile. "**And I was like, dude, no way! And she was all, oh yeah, man!**" said the radio. B-407 stared at it as she showed him the volume control.

"Listen to this when I'm not around, and I'm sure you'll be talking more soon."

"D… duuuude?" He tried the word out, then smiled broadly. It sounded fun, and it vibrated his mouth just enough to make him laugh a little. He decided right then that was his favorite word so far.

"Though that may not be the best thing if you learn the wrong words…" Raven sighed, tuning the station back to the baseball game. He immiediatly brought it back to where it had been.

"Dude!" He said, his tooth jutting out from his lower jaw. Raven leaned over to turn it back again, but his pulled it up and placed it next to his ear, grinning mischievously. "Dude, see Raven run?"

Raven sighed. It was going to be interesting to see how a radio would influence him. "Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged. "I wish you'd learn a little more than just that."

"Dude? Dude! Duuuuude! Dudeee!" He tried his word out in all sorts of different ways, and Raven shook her head. She'd brought the radio for him to learn, so whatever he learned was up to him. He spun around a few times with his new sound machine, laughing merrily as he switched back and forth between stations.

"Alright, one more thing today." She dug into the pack, and pulled out a pair dark blue boxer-shorts. She'd stolen them from Robin, phasing through the wall while he was asleep, and taking them before he noticed anything. She was the female equivilant of a pantie-thief! "It's for a good cause." She reminded herself, sighing heavily. "Put these on." She made him set the radio down and forced them into his hands. "Go on then." He stared at them as though, well, he'd never seen such a thing before. Which honestly, he _hadn't_. Raven mimed putting them on, hoping he would catch on. She held her hands out, then pretended to be stepping into something.

B-407 watched her do this a few times, then looked at the dark blue boxers. The gears in his head slowly… slowly… began to turn. His eyes suddenly lit up! Raven sighed with relief, happy she'd be able to look at him without feeling dirty from then on. Garfield's mind put two and two together…!

… _and came up with five_. He put the boxers on his head. Raven slapped her own forehead as he danced around, laughing. "_Dude_! **Duuude**! Dude!" He chanted, dancing around with the underwear on his head.

* * *

Sorry! ; I couldn't resist doing that! That just seemed to fit for some reason! We'll have him dressed before you know it, if Raven doesn't lose her mind first! LOL! Also… did anyone notice the other Garfield wasn't in the lab when B-407 was awake? B-407 goes by Garfield, but I'm talking about the other guy named Garfield, whom B-407 was named after. OO; Where did he go! More on him in the next chapter! I promise! 


	6. Lighter

BARCODE has been really successful for me, you guys! I'm not one for long author notes, but I'd like to thank everyone who's been staying with me to find out how the story goes as I do it! B-407 is slowly being tamed by Raven, but like I said earlier, what happened to Garfield Logan, the guy with the lighter? We'll find out today! I don't own Teen Titans! On with the show!

* * *

**BARCODE**

Chapter 6: **_Lighter_**

A man sat in a jail cell with one other. They hadn't spoken in the past hour or so, but had merely been laying on their bunks without a word. The night was so quiet it seemed to smother them both like a blanket. Even the moon didn't dare look in through the prison-barred window. It was nothing but clouds out there that night. The cell was dark, and the patrolling guard had long since retired to the guardhouse for the night.

Slowly, slowly, the man began to reach into the back pocket of his neon orange pants. Gently putting his hand in, he drew out a lighter. Click… pang. Click… pang. Suddenly, a tiny little panel on one side came open, and a green grid glowed to life. "Sir." He said, barely above a whisper. "Are… you… there?" He waited five minutes for a reply as he slowly typed the words into a tiny keypad. Ten. Fif –! The green lines waved slightly, and there was a text message displayed on the tiny screen.

_I am here. B-407 still alive._

The man gasped almost too loudly, and clamped a hand over his mouth. B-407 had survived the blast! The Teen Titans hadn't destroyed him along with B-406! Looking back and forth in the darkness, he desperately typed back. _Where? How?_

_Tracker embedded in hand. Heartrate steady._

A life-tracker embedded in his skin? When on Earth had THAT been done? The man lay there and wondered, unable to figure out if he should type anymore. Or what there was to say. He was in prison now, there wasn't much he could do. His boss was on the outside, though. All he could do was be patient, and wait… Finally, he typed back on the matchbox-sized keypad. _Where is he now?_

_Location unknown. Terrian disrupting search._

The man sighed at the answering message. The boy was still alive, but he was lost in the forest, no doubt. Living off of the plentiful fruits and plants, he was willing to bet. Well, if he could survive so long on his own, it would only be a matter of time before Mr. Logan found him again, right? Being the ultimate project was all well and good, but being of the B-class and having limited programming, he couldn't last forever with his limited intelligence. Basic reading skills wouldn't take him very far in the jungle, anyway… His instincts would take over if he wasn't intellectually stimulated somehow. God forbid a hiker or someone would stumble across him, out in the middle of the unforgiving forest…

"That one's pretty good too, I guess." Raven said, sounding bored. B-407 had been showing her he could turn into animals for the past half an hour. All kinds of animals. Beasts, insects, lizards… everything she could think of. She'd have to bring him an animal book later so he could think of new things to turn into… He changed back into his humanoid form, still smiling, his shorts reappearing.

Raven had finally wrestled him into some shorts on her next 'visit.' He didn't look like he cared whether he wore them or not, for he was too busy chatting with her. And, for some reason, whenever he turned into an animal they would disappear. Raven puzzled over this for the longest time, but finally decided it didn't matter. As long as they reappeared when he changed back, which they always did. "Aaaaand a paaartrrridge innnn aaa peeeeear treeee!" he sang, spinning about gallantly as Raven walked down the path, shaking her head. "We g-g-got the beeeeat! Yeaaaheah! We got the beeeeat!" He had listened to the radio almost nonstop for three days, and was showing off what he had been learning while Raven had been away.

"It's a good thing we're in the middle of nowhere. You're getting quite a pair of lungs." She muttered, watching him dance about. "At least he's not wearing them on his head anymore…"

"Raven, we're leaving for the day." Robin's voice came over the com.

"Coming." She said flatly, pocketing her communicator. B-407 was upset that she was leaving so soon, and he made a whining noise in his throat. He knew whenever he heard that voice it was time for her to leave. "Oh, don't be a big baby." Raven said, turning and hovering into the air. He followed her back down out of the trees, to the ground. "You know I'll be back soon." He whined again and much to her surprise, grabbed her leg. "Let go!" she snapped, halfway in the air. He flew back and forth as she tried to shake him off, but remained firmly rooted. "**Let** **_go_**!" Leaves fell all around them because of her powers, and he released her out of fear. Feeling guilty for scaring him she let herself come back to the ground to say, "I'll be back later with more stuff for you to do, okay?"

He whined again, but more softly this time. He stood to his full height, right in front of her. He leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder. Raven's breath caught in her throat. Instinct told her to hug him, but she resisted with nerves of steel. He nuzzled her neck a few times as his arms gently climbed her back. To Raven's surprise a soft moan escaped her. The forest seemed to still around them. The others were probably too far away to…… He leaned closer to her face, lips slightly parted…

…she quickly jerked away, hovering into the air! She wasn't going to let it happen. No way. She roughly pulled her hood up, giving him her darkest glare. His slightly pointed ears wilted with rejection, and he disappeared into the thicket. "Ahhh…" was all she heard. Feeling just a little bit guilty, she turned to go. "**DUDE**!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and Raven knew it was panic in his voice. She dashed in the direction he'd gone and found a small clearing!

There was a man standing there! He was so out of place it wasn't funny. He wore a pressed suite, tie, and sunglasses. "B-407." He said aloud. "I've found you." Raven emerged from the thicket and he stared at her, hesitating for a moment. "And a Teen Titan…" he murmured. "B-407, _come_!" He extended his hand. "We're going to a backup lab. Now."

"Ahhh? _Dude_?" Garfield tilted his head, unsure of what he was saying.

"He must not understand speech yet." The man mumbled. "Okay…" He reached into his jacket and Raven braced! Bolts of black energy formed on her hands as he pulled out… _a lighter_? Click… _pang_. Click… _pang_. Raven hesitated, unsure of what to do. What was going on!

"Are _you_ the one who made him?" Raven demanded.

"One of many." The man nodded, fingering his lighter. A little panel popped open on the lighter, displaying a green grid screen. "Come, B-407! _NOW_!" He typed a short command into the little lighter/computer and the green teen's left hand began to glow! He looked at himself in wonder as a little light made itself known, right in the middle of his hand. Something was buried in the skin, nestled tight in the tissue. Something glowing… "**NOW**!" The man finished typing the command, and bolts of molten energy ran across his body!

B-407 screamed in agony, lifted into the air by his own pain! Raven's emotions suddenly peaked and the ground split open! The man in the suite staggered to one side, dropping the lighter! As he was scrambling for it, Raven desperately reached for her communicator. "**_Robin_**!" she said one word before dropping it and flying to attack! He recovered the lighter and shocked the poor teen again, just as Raven slammed into him! He grunted, crashing into a tree! Raven didn't usually use so much force on a normal person, but he was asking for it!

"B-406!" The man screamed suddenly. Raven skidded to a halt in midair as Garfield writhed on the ground, clutching his hand! The earth itself began to shake and an enormous tree began to move as though alive! Thousands of vines made a grab for Raven, and she conjured a dark shield just in time! She blasted a few that came for her, all the while falling back! Branches groaned and the trunk screamed as roots were ripped from the ground! "Attack! _Now_!" the man pointed at the gothic teen.

_B-406 had become a giant tree monster! It had survived the blast!_

The tree, had it been a normal tree, could've been three hundred years old it was so big! You could've carved a hotel out of it! It jutted high above the other trees as it stretched high to attack the fleeing goth! Raven blasted rapidly with her bolts of dark energy, frying bits and pieces as they came at her! Suddenly a vine caught her ankle! She cried out as another threw itself around her middle! She desperately blasted over and over, but her shots went in every direction as she was wrung like a rag doll! Dozens more snatched her up and she was being dragged downward again!

Suddenly, all her vision was green. Vines came from all directions, writhing, crushing, binding her in a tight squeeze! She groaned aloud with pain as they gave another hard squeeze! Raven felt her small frame begin to bend. Eyes squeezed shut in pain, she took the biggest breath she could. Like a snake, if she exhaled, it would squeeze tighter to crush her! But, she had no choice! She had to –!

The dark girl with pale skin exhaled hard, screaming two words before she lost consciousness. "**_Beast Boy_**!" Then, the vines consumed her into darkness.

* * *

Ahhh? What happens next? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! OO; Not even **_I_** know right now, so give me a day or so, ya? This is gonna be awesome, I promise! Bear with me, and I won't disappoint! Stay tuned for chapter seven of BARCODE! I love getting reviews! Suggestions are also accepted, if youhave any good ideas! Because, to be honest, I'm kinda making this up as I go! ; 


	7. Battle

I couldn't keep even MYSELF waiting for too long! Back to the story! Back to the story! Garfield VS. B-406! I don't own Teen Titans! .

BARCODE

Chapter 7: Battle

B-407 cried out as Raven was consumed by vines. What was it she had screamed at him? He didn't care! He had to save her! Power! He needed POWER! Clenching his fists hard, he scrunched his face and waited for the transformation to come! And come it did! Her was suddenly forced to all-fours as his spine rearranged itself. A tail shot out of his hind end as his simple shorts vanished from existence. His eyes grew father apart as his outline grew bigger! Bigger! BIGGER! A huge nose shot out of his face and two of his teeth grew to ridiculous lengths! They jutted straight out like –

_Tusks_. _He had tusks_.

B-407's huge, flat feet stamped the ground as he made to attack. He'd become an African elephant. He charged head-on crushing everything in his path! Saplings were uprooted, rocks smashed and plants uprooted in his rage. The giant tree monster 'turned,' as though noticing him for the first time. Its vines whipped forward to attack, but too slow. He slammed head-on into B-406, trumpeting fiercely! The tree monster shuddered hard, and leaves fell. Twisting his body-weight hard, he carved a deep gash with his tusks. Purple blood sprayed out, leaving splatters all around him. Rearing up, B-407 slammed his front feet head-long into the trunk of the tree that held his friend captive!

The man in the suite, Garfield Logan, watched with battle awe. Two of the greatest creations to ever be thought up… _duking it out for supremacy_! B-406 short-term healing abilities were all green, but B-407 was doing a great deal of damage… was it a tie? Finally locating his lighter, he flipped open the hidden panel and made to shock them both into submission… but he hesitated. Why not let them fight, and shock the winner into submission. Easier that way. He flipped his lighter shut with a _pang_, and folded his arms. This was going to be interesting.

Vines whipped out of nowhere, slapping B-407 silly. His enormous weight kept him from falling or being knocked away, but he felt the pain. The bleeding. Gritting his enormous teeth he struck out and bit into several vines all at once! The tree monster that was B-406 screamed in agony as they were torn, twitching, from the main body! The entire tree writhed back and forth, and started to retreat! B-407 was relentless, chasing it across the clearing of the forest! Vines whipped back and forth, breaking trees, uprooting earth and rock. B-407 slammed into it again and it teetered for a moment! Seeing his chance, he slammed into it with his mighty tusks once more! It fell and the ground shook. Birds screamed and flew away, seen for miles around. Vines and tendrils flipped weakly about, still trying to fight. Then… _fell limp_.

_There was a long silence._

Making double-sure it was down and out with his tusks, B-407 slowly became humanoid again. His shorts reappeared, and his eyes grew closer together. His hair grew and his teeth shrank back to normal. He was… Garfield again. He looked around for the man that had been there earlier, but found no one. He heaved a sigh, and began carefully picking his way amongst the branches and vines. There was a huge wad of them near the center…

Suddenly, as if on que, Robin and Cyborg exploded from the thicket! Cyborg's sonic cannon gave a loud whir as the light blinked for a target! Robin's bird-a-rangs were drawn, three in each hand! "Raven!" Robin shouted. "Where are you!" They walked, almost back to back, as they made their way through the clearing. Something had gotten their friend, and it could've still been around! There was a rustling off to one side and they both veered towards it!

"Come out!" Cyborg shouted. A small rabbit dashed away, and they both relaxed. Continuing onward, they saw the purple blood everywhere. "Looks like bio-fluids. Like the samples we recovered from the lab."

"It's close…" Robin said, still tense.

Garfield made his way through the tendrils, vines, and branches of the fallen enemy. He found himself at the wad of vines and branches, all clumped together. He put his pointed ear to it for a moment, then decided to break it apart. Reaching with both hands, he _heaved_! _Heeeaved_! **_Heeeeeeaved_**! It wouldn't budge! He groaned in frustration, finally letting go. Should he turn into an elephant and bash it open? …No, if she was in there, it would hurt her too. He ran his fingers through his wild hair, then turned sharply. Someone was nearby! Somebody could help him! He dashed out of there, twisting through vines and branches. He burst from the thicket of his fallen enemy…

_Coming face to face with a sonic cannon._

"Ahhh!" He said skiddishly, jumping back.

"_You_!" Robin pointing menacingly at him. "What have you done with Raven? …Aren't those MY BOXERS!" He cried in disbelief. "When did he…!"

"Raven! Raven! _Raven_!" He shouted over and over. Cyborg was confused, because the green teenager was _tugging_ on his sonic cannon arm. He didn't seem to realize that there was a cannon right in his face. He was tugging…as though he were trying to lead them on.

"Oh, so you talk now?" Cyborg said, suspicious.

"_Raven_! _Raven_! _Raven_!" He said, tugging harder. But the metal man wouldn't budge. "_Dude_! Run Raven run! See Jane! Comb! Band-aid! The absolute idiot's guide to camping! **_Raven_**!" Garfield rambled off everything he knew how to say, completely confusing both Titans. "_Duuude_!" He tugged one more time, and Cyborg came forward.

"Where're _you_ going?' Robin said tersely.

"Call it a wild guess, but I think he wants us to follow." Cyborg said, stepping into the thicket. His sonic cannon became a mechanical hand again, and Garfield led him onward. "He might be leading us to Raven." Robin stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, sighing to himself, he followed as well.

Cyborg and Robin were led deep into the giant tree-monster's branches and leaves. Garfield pulled Cyborg the whole way, and Robin followed closely behind. They arrived at the giant wad of vines, branches and leaves. "Ahhh! _Ahhh_!" He pointed at it. Both boys stared as he punched it with both hands, tried to bite it, stomped up and down on the top… _everything_. Then, he reappeared next to them, making a whining noise in his throat.

"She's in _there_?" Cyborg pointed. Garfield jumped up and down several times, chanting Raven's name. "Alright, alright…" Cyborg's left hand became a small chainsaw, and he knelt by the sphere of green. Robin kept watch, still suspicious. Garfield watched anxiously as he slowly… slowly cut through vines. Whenever one would come loose the green teen would jump forward, attacking it and ripping it away. Then, it became a little harder. Sticks and branches. Soon, Cyborg had to squint his real eye because of all the sawdust. Then, at the end, the whole thing simply came apart!

Quicker than either of the Titan's, Garfield leapt forward and caught a slender form as it fell limply out. "Raven…" he murmured. She was limp in his arms. Her hood and cape were tattered, and her skintight clothes torn. Dry blood was on her back, and her hair hung in her face. He nuzzled her face once, but her head was limp. (both boys watched in amazement at his tenderness)

Then, the three of them exited the monster tree's branches. "Well… what now?" Cyborg asked Robin. "Did he do this, or was he really worried?" The two of them watched Garfield lay Raven on a bed of clover, then turn into a giant green tiger. Then… he curled gently around her. His tail even fell to her hands, covering them as though it might be cold outside that day. Raven was limp against him, and her hair shifted slightly to reveal one of her closed eyes.

"I don't think he did all this." Robin said, holding his chin with his thumb and forefinger, very detective-like. "He's not bleeding much, but we found blood everywhere. Besides…" he gestured rather embarassedly to the two of them. "I think he likes her." The green tiger Garfield currently had Raven leaning forward, and was licking the blood away from the wound of her back. When he was done, he let her fall back against him. A soft moan escaped her, and she instinctively curled into his fur as he rested his head in her lap. Cyborg tried to come near to see how she was, and a low growl issued from the tiger's throat.

"I… guess we're campin' out." Cyborg said, sweat-dropping as he slowly backed away. Robin sighed, nodding.

That's a pretty good place to stop for now! Sorry for all the cliffies! I'll bring the next chapter ASAP!


	8. Recovery

_insert witty comment telling the fact that I don't own Teen Titans here_ ! And, with that, on with the show!

BARCODE

Chapter 8: Recovery

Raven awoke in darkness. Not able to figure out where she was, she moved a bit and pain shot up her back. She stifled a yelp, and looked down at herself. Her cloak and leotard were in _shreds_, and there was a green tiger curled around her in a circle. Its fur was slightly stained with blood… _her_ _blood_, she realized with a shiver. She thought hard, trying to remember what had happened.

Garfield's eyes popped open, and his tiger-head came up to look at her silently. "Have you been watching over me all night?" Raven asked softly. "The others are probably worried about me." She saw him looking past her, and she turned her head. Robin and Cyborg were both leaned against a tree asleep, the remains of a campfire between them. "Well… that answers that." She moaned softly at the stiffness in her spine.

Suddenly, something warm and wet lapped up her back and Raven yelped. She turned painfully to find the tiger's tongue retreating into his mouth. Her back was _exposed_. And it hurt, and… _lick_. She groaned aloud, falling forward even though she was sitting Indian style. A large, powerful paw rested in her lap as she got the sensation again. A blush went up her cheeks, and she leaned back against him so he wouldn't do that anymore. His warm, green fur slowly receded and Raven's head was rested in Garfield's lap. A look of genuine concern was one his face, and one of his hands cupped her cheek… "Ray…. Ven?" he said softly, whimpering. Every plant within fifty feet of her shuddered because of her powers, but it didn't distract Garfield in the slightest. Cradling her torso gently, he nuzzled her neck.

She couldn't let him_…_ _ahhh_…… Raven's mind was scrambled with emotion, and her head lolled back, exposing her neck to him. Her body ached and wouldn't obey her much. She felt his teeth just beyond his lips. He nibbled gently, sensually, on her neck and she moaned aloud. He didn't bite or try to give hickies, but applied gentle pressure with his lips. The therapeutic style of romantics made her instinctively fold her legs with a red-faced embarrassment. She was growing warm in a particularly private place, she realized. Raven stifled a second loud moan as best she could, and it came out as a soft, "_Ohh_…" But…her hand came up of its own accord, rushing through his green hair. Why did she want him at her neck so badly? Why did it feel so good to let him – ?

Raven, with a final sigh of contentment _and_ defeat… fell asleep again with her head in his lap.

Garfield saw this and stopped, looking at her happily. She smelled nice, even after all that. His animal instincts wanted her as a _mate_, but… his human side knew better. She was hurt, asleep, and helpless. Reaching behind himself for a fern, he pulled several enormous leaves off the plant. Putting them along her body like a makeshift blanket, he leaned against a tree. The moss growing on it and the clover under him kept him comfortable, and his eyes slid shut after a few minutes.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Cyborg was the first to awaken, only to find Robin sound asleep. He looked, without moving, at Raven and her… _thing_. Whatever he was. "Weird, man…" he said, looking at them. The green boy and the injured goth were curled together like lovers, her head in his lap. He was cradling her torso, but something was different. He had a book with him. Using his mechanical eye he zoomed in. The sentence on the page he'd left it open to had 'See Jane Run.' on it. But, to his surprise, 'Jane' was marked out and 'Raven' was put in its place! He'd taught himself how to write her name in berry juice! The girl, Jane, was rubbed out with dark colors, like a two-year old's finger painting. Her shape was redefined with more black juice, and looked like she was wearing a cloak! Cyborg blinked several times. He'd left, come back, and brought that with him? Why?

Robin took a deep breath of waking, sitting up straight. His groan and the popping sound his back made woke the remaining two teens. The green boy helped Raven sit up, but she was just fine and stood. "Sleeping that long healed me almost all the way." She said, mono-toned. He clothes were still in shreds, and she feebly retreated into what was left of her cloak to stay decent.

"Raven, are you–?" Robin started. But, she was engulfed in her black magic, and vanished from sight. Robin's T-communicator beeped, and he answered it.

"Can we _go_ now?" she said from the T-car. Robin stared for a long time, then nodded. She would sleep the rest of the way home, and be fine by then.

The green boy, Garfield, watched both remaining teens turn to go and grinned. Robin stopped at the edge of their little clearing and looked at him. "Just because you saved her doesn't mean I'll stop chasing you." He said evenly, pointing at him. Cyborg said nothing, but waved once when Robin's back was turned. Garfield waved back, smiling innocently.

"Dude…" B–407 said goodbye in his own way, watching them go. Suddenly, a question came to mind. _Where did they go whenever they left?_ _Did they live somewhere in the forest? _Garfield, becoming a bird he'd seen in 'The Absolute Idiot's Guide to Camping,' followed the two silently. He didn't see a little tracker marked with a 'T' fall off of him as he transformed. It lay on the ground, blinking red.

"I've got him now, see?" Robin turned the read-out of his T-communicator for Cyborg to see when they'd reached the T-car. A little dot was blinking on what was clearly a rough map of the forest. "As long as he doesn't go back into the hills, I'll be able to track him."

"Interference is gonna cost ya, man." Cyborg said, shaking his head. "There's too much rough terrain to track him." He and Robin got in the car, and shut their doors quietly. A certain gothic teen had already fallen asleep in the back seat. Her hair hung over her eyes, her hood still back. "Besides, why do you wanna catch him, Robin?" Cyborg whispered.

Raven's eye slitted open.

"We've seen how powerful he is." Robin said. "If he decides to leave the forest someday and cause mayhem, who's fault is it going to be? _Ours_. We could've taken him out at the lab, but he escaped the blast." The boy wonder rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Raven frowned.

"Rae seems to trust him, and she doesn't trust _us_, it doesn't look like." Cyborg said, pushing the ignition. The T-car started, then took off.

"Raven's… _complicated_." Robin admitted, still whispering and unaware that Raven was awake. "But… I don't know if her judgment would be compromised if we suddenly had to fight him."

"Let's just get home, man." Cyborg said. Robin nodded, and Raven shut her eyes again. "This is gettin' too weird for me…" they were on the paved road at last, and drove towards home.

Not one of them saw a hummingbird fly in the back passenger side window, then hide under one of the seats. Cyborg was busy driving, Robin was deep in thought, and Raven's eyes were closed. So, the little green flit of color drew no attention from the Titans.

At Titans Tower… 

**18:00 (That's 6PM, people…)**

Raven stood in the shower, watching the drips of pink come off of her pale skin. She moaned aloud, falling to her hands and knees. She'd mostly healed in her sleep, but the deeper wounds remained on her back. The hot water pounded on her body, making it go numb with blessed heat. Her wet, purple hair hung down like a veil, keeping the rest of the world out.

After simply pitching her clothes in the trash, Raven gently scrubbed the dried blood off. Whatever Garfield's tiger tongue hadn't gotten earlier. She flushed at the thought and quickly steadied herself when she saw her shampoo bottle pitch itself over and into the tub with her. Scrubbing a little more gently because of her cuts, she let out a sigh as she stood again. She squeezed her eyes shut, crossing her arms over herself and tilted her head back into the spray of the show.

Raven knew she wasn't much in the ways of feminine looks, but the way Garfield looked at her… sniffed her in greeting… she couldn't help but feel – _Her shampoo bottle exploded, pitching the stuff everywhere_! She winced, trying to calm the roses that had bloomed on her cheeks. "It's pointless to feel this way." She told herself. But she knew her voice sounded unsure. She turned the spray of the shower off when she'd gotten all the shampoo off. She commenced in wringing out her hair with two fingers and letting herself drip for a moment. She looked down at herself, wondering. What was it that made her so interesting to him? Was it just her smell, or was it something _more_? She reached and pulled the shower curtain aside.

A dry towel was held out for her. "Ray… ven?" said the towel-giver, smiling. Raven took it with a soft thank you, patting her face dr – She froze, her eyes bulging. She looked up to find none other than _Garfield_! Raven screamed angrily, hiding behind the towel, pitching herself back into the shower and closing the curtain! Garfield screamed back, throwing himself comically back into the hall!

_Straight into Robin_.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

OO Ohhhh boy. Now what'll happen? What will Robin say? Where's Cyborg? And most importantly, where the heck did Garfield get that towel? Find out in the next chapter, and please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you so much! --


	9. Meeting

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE STARTING ON THE STORY**: Barcode has been my most famous story on so far. Even though I vanished from the Internet because of grounding, people still remembered the story and came back to see it when I finally updated recently. To everyone from before who's patience has been worn thin, my apologies. To make up for it, I am submitting three parts all at once! To everyone who's new to this story, thank you for coming as well. **Will the Titan** has returned at last, and the story's not over yet! Uhm… I don't own Teen Titans, now on with the show!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BARCODE

Chapter 9: **Meeting**

Raven was naked, wet, and furious. How _dare_ he come in just like that! Didn't he have any manners at _all_! No, she reminded herself. He didn't know any better, and probably just figured out she would want a towel on his own. She heard Robin cry out in surprise as B-407 bowled him right over. This wasn't gonna be pretty. Raven peeked out from behind the shower curtain, and willed her cloak over to herself. Throwing it on and holding it closed, she emerged quickly to find Robin and Garfield wrestling furiously.

"How did you get here!" Robin demanded, in a desperate power struggle with the green teen.

"_Raven_!" he chirped, losing interest in Robin and looking over at her. Robin was bowled over by the sudden lack of resistance and fell forward. Garfield had simply let go in their wrestling, scampering over to the half-dressed girl. "The absolute idiot!" he pointed at Robin. Raven smiled on the inside, and Robin swore at him fluently.

Garfield, crouched at Raven's feet like a loyal dog, tilted his head and opened his mouth to try out one of the words Robin had just thrown at him. "_No_." Raven said quickly, kneeling and putting a hand over his mouth. She shook her head at him, "Don't use any of those words, okay?"

Garfield tilted his head, but then calmed down. "What the _flipping_ _floogie_!" Cyborg cried, having arrived on the scene. He'd shouted the comical words since he had been trying to cut back on his own swearing. The scene he'd walked in on was so outrageous there were no other words to describe it.

Robin was poised for battle, glaring at the green boy they'd been chasing for so long. The green boy was settled at Raven's feet, grinning at the whole world. Raven was wet, and Cyborg saw her bare feet sticking out from under her cloak. (It didn't take long for him to put two and two together on that part…) "Cyborg, he's here! Help me restrain him!" Robin shouted.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Raven roared, cracking every light in the hallway. The lights still worked, but a few of them flickered now and then. Robin and Cyborg froze, eyebrows shooting upward. Raven turned to Garfield and pointed at him. "_Stay_." She said severely. His ears wilted at the tone of her voice and she vanished into the bathroom. The scene was frozen for almost a minute, until she returned. Her cloak was parted, revealing her normal leotard and shoes were back. "Okay… all three of you need a lesson in this." She said, pulling her hood up.

"Raven!" Robin shouted. "There's an enemy in our _house_! Don't you even–?" he was cut short when the entire hallway was enveloped in black. Cyborg looked around in alarm. Garfield clung to Raven's leg, shaking. She gave a quick gesture and everyone was teleported to the common room.

Cyborg was slammed into the sitting position on the couch. Robin landed with a grunt on the love seat. Garfield was upside down when he hit the recliner. Raven descended from the ceiling, looking very angry indeed. "One word out of any of you, and you'll be upside down hanging from the ceiling." She threatened all three of them, then made appropriate hand-gestures so that Garfield understood. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but she pointed at him, a blazing flame of purple on the tip of her finger. He shut his mouth, and Cyborg didn't look like he had any intention of speaking.

"You morons don't know the first thing about manners, obviously." said Raven acidly. "So I'm gonna _teach_ you." She clasped her hands together, then pulled up a chalkboard and chalk from out of nowhere. (A/N: It's a show, go along with it) She turned, drawing on it. She made a little spiky-haired stick figure and labeled it '_Robin'_, then a thicker, balder one labeled '_Cyborg_.' After that, she made another with messy hair and named it '_Garfield_.'

"_Gaaaarfield_!" He rejoiced, recognizing his name in writing. Raven's eyes flashed white and he whimpered, sinking down into his chair again. Glaring at the rest of her class, she turned and made one more stick figure. This one had a long cape on, and a frowny face. She labeled it with an arrow as well, '_me_.'

"I've lived here for what, two weeks? Three?" Raven turned and glared at all three of them, and they sank into their seats. "Already, I've had people invade my room, search through my things, and now a violation my _bathroom_ _privacy_." Her hair was swirling, and she stopped for a moment to collect herself. "This _will_ stop." She enveloped her hand in black magic, and touched the chalkboard. Right away, the little stick-figures jumped to life. They began wiggling across the board like a little cartoon. Garfield was mezmerized, a huge grin plastered on his face. The three stick figures of Robin, Cyborg and Garfield were on one side. The one that represented Raven went through a doorway on the other side that was also drawn of chalk. The door shut, and she was gone. "You will knock and wait for a response… BEFORE ENTERING!" She said, taking out a pointer. "Observe." She stepped aside, tapping the chalkboard with her pointer.

The stick figure of Robin went over and knocked on the door. A little bubble with a chibi-Raven face in it appeared next to the door. She frowned and shook her head, and the stick-Robin left looking sad. Stick-Cyborg went over and knocked as well, the bubble appeared again, and Raven's face was back. She shook her head no again, and the Cyborg stick figure went on his way. A little bar appeared next to the door. At the top of the bar was 'trust' and the bottom said 'mistrust.' The bar made a show of filling up just a little for each candidate.

"Now, this is what will happen if you do not knock." Raven said, tapping the chalkboard one more time. The messy-haired stick figure of Garfield pranced over to the door and pressed his ear to it. Then, without knocking, he entered. There was a short silence, and he was thrown back out. Stick-figure Raven emerged with a large, comical vein in her forehead. Clouds appeared, drawn in chalk as well, lightning going back and forth. The three male stick figures cowered, and the female raised her arms. Lightning was called from the sky, and all three of them were electrocuted. Little stick figure pieces rained everywhere. After a long silence, the eraser jumped up and erased everything. Raven stood in front of the chalkboard again, her arms folded. "Any questions?"

Robin was staring in disbelief, a little on the pale side.

Cyborg looked rather ill at the graphic display.

Garfield… was still grinning at the magic trick, and decided to clap.

Raven sighed, knowing she'd have to get her point across to Garfield sooner or later. "Robin, Cyborg…?" Raven asked. "Meet _Garfield_." She gestured. Cyborg and Robin peered over at him with great interest. Garfield was _picking his nose_ with a great deal of interest at that point. Raven sighed, holding her forehead in embarrassment. She swatted his hand away from his nose like a parent would and he yelped, rubbing it tenderly. "He's not an enemy, like Robin's assumed. He's… a _child_."

"He looks like a teenager." Cyborg's robotic eye flashed a few times. "His readout says he's a little older than… a _month_?" he stared in disbelief.

"So this thing was what they were working on in that bio-chemical lab?" Robin wondered aloud, leaning forward to take a good look at him. Garfield stared back like it was a game, and Raven tousled his hair to keep him calm.

"It's a _he_, thank you." Raven didn't know why she was defending him. "He's mentally below a kindergartener, but he's not dangerous to us…"

"You mean not dangerous to _you_, girl." Cyborg said, thoughtfully. "He likes _you_, we know that much." Raven fought back a blush and glared him down. "Well… what should we do now that we have him? Jail doesn't seem like the right place…" he looked over at their leader.

"You're not sending him to jail for being _born_." Raven snapped. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Well…" Robin didn't seem sure. He'd been watching Garfield out of the corner of his eye during Raven's entire presentation and during the conversation they were having right then. It was true he _seemed_ harmless, but… "He's a shape-shifter, though. He has _animal_ instincts."

"Animal instincts and a human heart. He tried protect me from that tree monster, remember?" Raven said tersely, awed at how stubborn the boy wonder was.

"He did lead us to her when she was in the vine-ball…" Cyborg said thoughtfully. "Should we keep him here?"

"_What_!" Robin said, staring at his half-metal friend.

"I mean sure, he'll need some lessons on being _human_, but… he might shape up okay, y'never know!" Cyborg shrugged, clearly looking at Raven for support.

"I've taught him a few basic things, and wrestled him into those boxers." She pointed. Robin flushed, now knowing how his underpants had ended up on the green teen's hide. "He's got an incredible ability of vocabulary, though." Both boys drew a blank on that one, and she spoke again. "Whenever he hears someone say something, he incorporates it into his own vocabulary and uses it almost exactly right." She spread her hands almost diplomatically. "He's a learning machine for the time being. I think… I think he was built to learn at incredible speeds so he would be a better _weapon_. But… I'm afraid there might be a time-limit on that rate of learning."

There was a long silence, and Robin held his chin in his hand. Cyborg and Raven looked over at him, while Garfield was completely entranced with the ceiling at the moment. Finally Robin spoke, "Then we need to teach him right from wrong while he's still sponging up knowledge."

"Well all right!" Cyborg grinned, pumping a fist in the air. "Looks like we got a forth Titan, once he's trained up a little!" Raven and Robin looked at him as he approached Garfield. The green teen saw his reflection in Cyborg's metallic chest, and stared back in awe. "_Whooo_!" Cyborg suddenly backed away, holding his nose. "He needs a bath, first off."

"I've sworn off of that." Raven said quickly. "I've seen him naked more than I care to remember." She was slowly backing away towards the double doors of the common room. "Trust me, he looks more than a month old as far as _functionality_ goes." She blushed, unable to believe she'd said that.

"_Functionality_!" Garfield squealed, bouncing on the recliner like a little boy. "_Functionality_!" Robin and Cyborg stared at him in shock.

"See what I mean? He does that at random, and learns the word's meaning within a few uses." Raven said, shaking her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who will give Garfield a proper bath? Where will he sleep? And what the heck does functionality mean! Find out next time on BARCODE! Keep reading, because there's more!


	10. Bath

Here we are again, my duckies! On with the show! I don't own Teen Titans!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BARCODE

Chapter 10: **Bath**

"Alright man, if you see me getting' all up on you with the scrubber thing and stuff, don't panic on me –" Cyborg said. "'Cuz _I_ _ain't like that_, so no worries, huh?" Garfield had been carefully led to the bathroom and was sitting on the toilet, staring at his new metal friend. Cyborg had coaxed him there with nutter butters and a trail of M&M's, being the one drafted to bathe their new 'friend.' Raven had told him bits and pieces of what Garfield knew how to say, and he tried to simplify so he would understand. "Wash… now…" he said slowly, holding up the scrubber.

Garfield watched as Cyborg leaned over and turned the faucet of the tub on and put the stopper in the drain. He watched in absolute fascination as the metal man put in bubble bath, and the bubbles started forming. He took the bottle when Cyborg had set it down, looking at the lettering. "S…S…" he struggled with the words, and Cyborg looked up just in time for him to say, "Scrub-a-Dub soap!" quite loudly.

"_Yeah_!" Cyborg grinned, amazed at him. "Maybe this won't be so bad after a… hey, _don't_ _eat_ _that_!" They wrestled with the bubble bath bottle, tugging back and forth until Garfield let go and laughed. "Grrr…" Cyborg was trying to be patient. "Okay, its full of water. In the tub!" he gestured. Garfield stood up and imitated his gesture, trying to understand. "In… the… tub-_buh_!" Cyborg said slowly and loudly.

"_Tub_!" Garfield said, happy he'd learned two new words from his new friend. "Scrub-a-Dub soap tub!" He laughed aloud, amused at how the words sounded so much alike.

"Uh… _yeah_." Cyborg said, eyeing his boxers. He wasn't a homophobic… but this was gonna get awkward for him if he didn't –!

"_Blaaaaaagh_!" Garfield decided right then to touch the bubbles, and Cyborg shoved him right in! There was hysteria from both sides, wrestling back and forth! Soap was flying everywhere, even out into the hall and on the bathroom mirror. Cyborg tried to dunk him several times, but he was just too stubborn to –! Cyborg suddenly lost his footing because of the wet floor… both of them were suddenly in the tub together.

Cyborg came slowly up, sitting in the water next to him. He sprayed some water out of his mouth, glaring at him sideways. "…I _hate_ you." Cyborg grunted, shoving the scrubber into Garfield's hand.

"Scrub-a-dub! In the tub! _Scrub-a-dub_!" Garfield chirped, smiling as he actually figured out the purpose of the scrubber. He dipped it in the soapy water… _and scrubbed the top of Cyborg's bald head_. Swish-swish, went the brush. Swish-swish. Swish-swish. Cyborg sat there, grumbling to himself and looking annoyed with the whole world. Swish-swish. Swish-swish.

"Well… this is interesting." Raven had appeared in the doorway, looking rather amused that Garfield had gotten the better of Cyborg. "Weren't _you_ supposed to give _him_ the bath or something?" She teased him in a monotone.

"Shut up." Cyborg muttered.

"Scrub-a-dub, Raven!" Garfield grinned, standing in the tub. Raven averted her eyes, but saw out of the corner of one that he still had boxers on. "_Raven_ scrub-a-dub?" he asked, gesturing with the scrubber.

Raven put up both hands. "No thanks. Looks like you've got plenty of company as it is." Garfield dashed towards the door and out of the tub. Raven's powers reacted, slamming the door. He hit the door with a yelp, falling flat on his back. Stunned for the moment, he lay there with his eyes in swirls.

Cyborg seized the opportunity and grabbed him around the middle. Stuffing him back in the tub, he washed the green teen as best he could before the confused wild thing started squirming again. "_Towel_." Cyborg showed it to him as he got out the bath. "You tried to give Raven one, right? I'll show you." He got another from the bathroom closet for himself, and mimed drying off. Garfield followed the suite, and found out on his own what the towel was for. When he was dry, he stood staring at the door. Cyborg saw the opportunity to teach him something, and pointed at the doorknob. "_Door…knob_…" He slowly reached and turned it, pulling the door open. Garfield's eyes lit up, and Cyborg shut the door again. "Now you." He said, gesturing.

"Dude…" he murmured, approaching the door like it might bite him. He reached slowly, grasping the doorknob and turning it… and the door pulled open! "Doorknob, _dude_!" he shouted, praising himself for his own genius. He placed his fist on his hips, posing dynamically. Cyborg smiled. A little nonsense now and then… in exchange for a good lesson… why not? It was time to go to bed, though.

Cyborg led Garfield to the common room with a big question. "Where's the little grass stain sleeping? I mean, we can't just leave him alone. He might decide to eat the TV remote or… jump out a window or… _something_…" he trailed off, looking at Robin and Raven.

A silent vote was made, and all three boys stared at Raven. "…_No_." she snapped, looking up from her book. "_No way in_ –"

"Hell…" Raven muttered, sitting in her own bed. Garfield was curled up at the foot of her bed, a nest of spare blankets around him. "Mmm…" Raven regarded him closely, as though he might pounce on her at any moment. There was a male… _in her room_. Raven knew she wouldn't find sleep easily with that thought in mind. She shut her eyes, finally laying back and heaving a sigh. The clock had read eleven-thirty, so even the green teen had to sleep around this hour.

Raven had wanted to read, but that might rouse him from his sleep and make him want to jump on the bed. She'd very harshly taught him to stay off the bed. When he'd tried to get on it with her, she'd zapped him so hard his hair had stood out. Harsh, but effective. Raven made sure he was asleep one more time… then started drifting. An Edgar Allen Poe quote suddenly came to her mind, "Ah, sleep… those little slices of death. How I loath them." Feeling satisfied that she'd said something effectively gothic to end her day, she almost didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes staring at her from three inches away. "**_ACK_**!" Raven's bed jumped off the floor and slammed back down again. Shaken, she glared angrily at him. He was peering at her from the side of the bed. "_What_? What do you want?" she grunted, looking at him accusingly. He said nothing, but made a little whining sound in his throat. "_What_?" she said again. He gestured with his eyes to Raven's happy/sad statue, something she'd just picked up when she'd moved to Titan's Tower. She suddenly realized how… creepy… it looked at night. Garfield gave a smaller, more timid whine. Surely something small and innocent would sway her? Garfield searched his mind of all the animals he knew and had seen… he transformed into a tiny kitten, looking at her with big wet eyes. Even Raven couldn't find it in her heart to resist **_that_**. "_Fine_." She gestured, and the little green cat jumped onto the bed. "But if you try anything… _anything at all_… its _your_ ass." She knew he didn't understand, but she felt better in saying it. The little kitten cuddled up to her, purring loudly as it found shelter under the covers with her.

She held it in her arms, the warmth of its fur spreading across her chest. He curled gently into a little ball of green fur, finally at peace in her arms. Raven heaved a quiet sigh, reaching out with her powers. Her closet opened, and the happy/sad statue slowly levitated inside. The closet closed quietly. "Just for now." Raven murmured, laying her head back on her pillow. "Garfield, you better make some good progress." She whispered, stroking the green kitten's fur absently. "This can't go on or we might…" she didn't finish the sentence immiediatly, blushing. She vividly remembered the tiger tongue on her back, and she guiltily turned a deeper red. But, she came up with more proper words than what she was going to say, "We might make a big mistake." She was shifting uncomfortably, holding her powers back by a thread. But, eventually, sleep found her as well.

Raven awoke the next morning on her back. The green kitten was gone, and she sat up right away. Where had he gone? Had one of the boys come and taken him? A soft rustling was in her closet and she stood, making her way slowly across the room. "This won't be good…" Raven muttered, ready for the worst. She reached with one hand, pulling the closet door open.

"See _Raven_!" Garfield declared, jumping out and presenting himself to her. Raven stared, her eyebrow twitching. He had taken one of her outfits off of the hanger, and put it on _himself_. The cloak was shamefully wrinkled, the hood up his head and almost down to his nose. He had to tilt his head back to look at her, and then smiled. "See, Raven?" he asked.

Raven sighed, sweat-dropping. The chest area of the outfit he was wearing was loose, and the crotch was way too tight. "Yeah… I see." Raven resigned that he was actually wearing clothes… and grabbed him by the ear. He yelped, following her to surpress the pain. She led him rather comically to the common room, where Cyborg and Robin were already up and at the breakfast table. "Give. Him. CLOTHES." Raven said slowly and stonily. She pushed him out of the elevator while the two confused Titans stared. The twin doors hissed shut, and Raven was gone.

"Uh…" Cyborg looked at Garfield critically. He had tried one of Raven's costumes on? Robin and Cyborg looked at him, then at each other… then burst out laughing! "He's… in…. Raven's…" he couldn't even string a sentence together he was laughing so hard. "You think you're Raven now?" He asked.

"I Garfield!" he said, smiling at them both.

"Wow, he got that one…" Robin said. "Raven must've taught him a little more than she let on." He stroked his chin, "But, she's right. If he's ever gonna be one of us. He's going to need his own costume. He can't wear my boxers and nothing else forever… he can borrow some of my street shorts. Raven's gonna kill him if we don't get some of this burden off of her…"

"Raven?" Garfield asked, recognizing the name.

"No, I'm Robin." Robin said. "Rob… in." he said slowly. "Robin… Cyborg… Garfield…" he gestured to each of the names' owners.

"And Raven?" Garfield asked, only seeming to be interested in the girl not present. Robin sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Yeah, Raven too." Cyborg said, seeing his leader's frustration right away. "Let's start with breakfast and work from there, eh?" he pretty much tore him out of Raven's outfit, pitching it on the sofa. Then, he steered Garfield to the table and made him sit. "Okay, dude–"

"_Dude_!" Garfield shouted, recognizing the word.

Cyborg sighed, bringing a bowl, spoon, milk, and a box of Captain Alphabets. "This ain't gonna end well, but we gotta try anyway, right?" Robin nodded, and they made sure Garfield watched as they poured the cereal, the milk and set the spoon in the bowl. "Alright… try it."

"Try… it?" Garfield said, carefully surveying the bowl of cereal and the spoon. He stared at it for a long, long time. Both Robin and Cyborg were getting a little impatient, because the green teen had no idea what to do.

"_C'mon_, at least make an **_effort_**!" Robin pounded the table with his fist, scolding him.

"_EFFORT_!" Garfield squealed. He panicked when he was scolded, pounding the table to imitate. But in the process he pounded the spoon, catapaulting Cyborg right in the eye with cereal and milk!

"…I hate you." The metal man was looking at Robin this time, who was sweat dropping in embarrassment. It was Cyborg's annoyed-at-the-whole-world glare, and even Robin dared not make a comeback to that.

"Effort! _Effort_!" Garfield sang, jumping up from the table and running around the common room.

Cyborg rested his head on an elbow. "We can't even get through breakfast with this guy… call Raven back, man." Robin nodded in agreement. She was the only one that could control him effectively.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Cyborg ever get all the cereal out of his eye? Will Garfield ever stop dancing and learn something on purpose? Will Raven ever see him naked again? Well… maybe not for that last one… ; Well, there's more to see so stay tuned, my adoring fans!


	11. Napkin

Here we are again! I don't own Teen Titans! I hope everyone's having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. I looked at the number of hits this story has received, and its over a **thousand** now! Thank you so much, everybody! I appreciate your support. Now, we'll continue the story:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BARCODE:

Chapter 11: **Outfit**

Robin, Cyborg and Raven all three were glad for the very convenient slump in crime lately. Because, if they had to go out and fight crime, that would've meant leaving Garfield alone in the tower. Emphasis on the word _alone_. "God, it's like raising a two-year old." Robin mumbled, eyes a little bloodshot.

Garfield had been staying at the tower for a little over a week, and things had improved… but not by much. That morning, Garfield had figured out how to open a can of soda… and had killed a twelve-pack of root beers. After amusing himself with how many times he could belch, the sugar and the caffeine hit his system. He. Was. **_Hyper_**. Bouncing off the walls at a million miles an hour, Cyborg and Robin simply sat at the couch and watched him do it. "_Dude_! _Raven_! See Jane run! Band-aid! Cyborg! Scrub-a-dub! Robin! The absolute idiot's guide!" he was rambling at a million miles an hour until finally –

"What's going _on_ in here?" Raven wanted to know, having just emerged for the morning. Completely hidden in her cloak, she swept onto the scene. Garfield came to a screeching halt, running right up to her. "What're you doing?" she asked him.

"Root beer!" He exploded, jumping up and down.

"You **_didn't _**give him sugar…." Raven looked at Robin and Cyborg, glaring at them accusingly.

"He figured out how to open them on his own, man. He took the whole pack and we couldn't catch him!" Cyborg said, watching Garfield run back and forth without ever tiring. "He's a little guy, but on a sugar rush he can run around like a freakin bat out of –!"

"I finished it." Raven said, interrupting. Both boys turned, knowing what she was talking about. Raven wasn't much in being feminine, but she'd tried her hand at old-fashioned _sewing_ to make an outfit for Garfield. If he was going to be a Titan, he would need one. Her cloak parted, and she showed them. It was black, with a rather bright purple stripe going down the chest. A belt hung in her hand, an emergency communication device embedded in the buckle. Both boys stared at it, and Garfield even came to see. "This is yours." Raven said to him. "Put it on." She tossed it to him. He tilted his head, but already knew what to do. Having struggled into Raven's outfit a week ago, he understood how clothes worked now.

"Dude…" he said, unzipping the zipper in the back. He stepped into the one-piece outfit, and Raven helped him close the zipper when he was all the way in. It was skintight, and looked rather dashing on him. He looked down at himself, grinning at his new colors. "_Dude_!" He actually had tears in his eyes, and he threw his arms around Raven.

"You're _hugging_ me!" She grunted, trying to pry him off. But of course, he didn't understand her words and kept nuzzling against her. When he finally let go, he ran over to Robin and Cyborg to show himself off. They both gave him thumbs up. "That should suffice for now." Raven said. "As far as I know… when he transforms, most clothes transform with him. She pulled a little piece of paper out of her cloak, and came over to the green teen. "Can you be _this_?" she showed him the picture.

He stared at it for a few moments, tilting his head. Then, he got the idea and threw up his arms. He became a huge bear, roaring mightily! Cyborg and Robin jumped to their feet, but he turned back into his normal self just as quickly. He smiled at Raven, looking proud of himself. His clothes had vanished during the transformation, and reappeared when he'd become a humanoid again. "Good job, Raven." Robin smiled, nodding his approval.

"Not a bad look for the little grass stain!" Cyborg said, inspecting him from all sides. "So… now what? What're we teaching him today?" Robin shrugged, and looked at Raven.

"We'll do flash cards for awhile, and see what happens." She decided, going to get them out of a drawer. Cyborg sat Garfield on the couch, taking a third of the flash cards from Raven. Robin took a third, and Raven kept the rest. "Okay Garfield. Try this." She held up a picture for him to see. "Look now…_what is it_?"

He tilted his head, looking at it for a few seconds before speaking. "_Ball_!" he said. Raven was, in fact, holding a picture of a beachball. She nodded, setting the picture face down in her lap.

"How about this one, Gar?" Robin held up a new picture.

"TV!" he said, recognizing it immiediatly.

It was Cyborg's turn, and he held up something rather interesting. "All right ya little green man, what's this?" He showed him the picture, grinning.

"Two-hundred and thirty inch four-by-four engine, turbo option and a gutless fan!" Garfield said, looking proud of himself. Robin and Raven turned to Cyborg, their eyebrows going up.

"You've had him around the **_car_**, haven't you?" Raven looked annoyed, but Cyborg was very proud that Garfield had remembered it exactly. Shrugging and reaching next to himself, Robin tossed the green teen an M&M. That was his reward for getting three answers right, and he was getting pretty good at it. He caught the flying candy in his mouth, crunching it in mere seconds. He looked at the three of them, eager for more flash cards so there would be more candy.

Three weeks later…

"TV, pan, fire, ice, pencil, towel, band aid, book... _house_." Garfield had been playing the '_lightning round_' of flash cards with Raven, and he'd gotten every single one right. A little over a month at the tower, and he'd gotten his own room, learned the rules of the bathroom, and even had a vague understanding of how the TV worked! But… he'd been confined to the tower, and that made him as crazy as usual. Just… _crazy with a wider vocabulary_.

"Good, Garfield." Raven allowed herself a small smile, standing at last. "I think that's all you can learn from the flash cards."

"The end?" he asked, tilting his head. Raven nodded, and he stood. He watched her drop the cards in the trash, and his pointed ears wilted a little. He spotted the clock and looked at it for a long time. Raven watched him do so, seeing if he could figure it out on his own. Cyborg had marked the twelve and the six with a red marker, showing him that was when it was time to eat, whenever the little pointer pointed to them. The smaller of the clock hands was almost on the twelve, because it read eleven-fifty. "Lunch time?" Garfield wanted to know. He looked at the refrigerator, knowing that was where most of the food was kept. The others had realized over time that he was a vegetarian, and had stocked the place accordingly.

"Sure." Raven nodded, proud of him for looking at the clock without being told to. It had taken Cyborg and Raven hours to get him to understand what time was all about. He understood where the sun was in the sky, but it took him ages to get the fact that you could keep track of the day without looking up. Raven fixed him a plate of sweet fruits and chopped veggies, and then paused when deciding on a drink. "Well… he's been pretty good lately…" she pulled out a root beer and opened it, setting it down in front of him.

Garfield looked overjoyed at the spread. But wait… what had he been told about eating? He thought for a moment. Raven was making herself a sandwich and some ice tea, watching him out of the corner of her eye. A thought bubble appeared above Garfield's head, and he tried to recall the advice he'd been given. Cyborg appeared in the bubble for a moment, "Always make sure your pipes are clean, or your car'll backfire every chance it gets!" Hmm… Car advice didn't seem to fit the situation.

Garfield shook his head, and Robin appeared in the thought bubble. "Don't make a mess with the toilet paper, okay? Just use what you need and flush it." That didn't seem to fit either…

Garfield's brow furrowed as Raven sat next to him. She made to speak, but she could see he was thinking and said nothing. If he was thinking intelligently and trying to find a solution for something, she wanted him to figure it out on his own. She did wonder, however, what he was thinking about. Had she missed something in his lunch? She looked at his plate. Fruits… veggies… root beer… she had everything covered… "_Ah_!" Garfield said, putting up a finger as Raven appeared in the thought bubble.

"Use a _napkin_, not your _sleeve_." said the Raven in the thought bubble. He nodded to her, and the thought bubble vanished. That's what he was trying to remember. _Napkin_. What was a napkin again… wasn't it kept on the table somewhere? _Oh yeah_. He reached, all the way to the middle of the long table… and grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder. Raven stared in absolute shock. He'd remembered _that_? She'd only said it **_once_**, like five days ago!

"Amazing…" Raven murmured, as not to attract attention as he unfolded it at put it in his collar like a bib. He snatched a piece of celery, tossed it an incredible three feet into the air… and chomped it. "_Amazing_…" Raven muttered in a completely different tone, clearly not amused. He had _some_ table manners, but not all of them. And she had an odd feeling he never _would_ get them all… She took a bite of her sandwich, careful to chew with her mouth closed to be a good example for him. Sipping her tea, she watched him juggle five grapes and then one by one toss them down his gullet. "There's always more to teach him." She sighed, sweat dropping. "I'm just glad Robin got the bathroom lesson right." She didn't want Garfield taking care of business anywhere he shouldn't and again had left a job like that to the boys. Her eyes had already lost their virginity to him, she didn't want to taint herself anymore than necessary.

"All done!" He chirped, standing. Cyborg had taught him about dishes, although it had taken quite some time for him to understand that dishes were _reusable_. Quite few dishes met the trashcan before that lesson was over… he put his plate in the sink and dropped the empty root beer can in the trash. Raven marveled at how far he had come in a little under two months. He heaved a sigh, patting his belly. He curled up on the couch for his afternoon nap. For some reason, he liked to sleep right after eating lunch. The sun was shining on him and the couch. The light made his green skin glow just a little, making him look really innocent. Raven had never felt so much like a _mother_ in her entire life, and she smiled slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Does Garfield remember to leave the seat down when he's done using the bathroom? Is Raven falling for him, or just playing the parent he never had? And what has happened to the original Garfield Logan, if he hasn't been seen by our heroes for **five weeks**? All that and more next time on BARCODE! I didn't want to go on with him being wild **forever**! He's still got some wild in him, I'll give you that, but I have some ideas to put in the story where he needs to know some basic English. Trust me, its gonna be good. I hope all my old fans realize this story is up and running again. I just posted three chapters all at once, so please review so I know what you think of them! **Thankies**!_


	12. Villian

_Here I am to save the **DAY**! Well… not really, but here's the next part of Barcode for everyone's enjoyment! I promise we'll see more of the original Garfield Logan this time around, so look out for him. On with the show, and I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

BARCODE

PART 12: **_Villian_**

"So… what're we gonna call him out on the street?" Cyborg wanted to know. It was dinnertime, and for once all four of them were sitting together at the table. "I mean, if he's finally gonna be a Titan tomorrow, then he's gotta have a super hero name, right?" They'd decided, after so much training and learning the basics of English, that Garfield was ready to fight crime with the rest of them.

"I haven't thought about it much…" Robin said, chewing thoughtfully. There was a long silence, broken only by Garfield's loud chewing of crunchy veggies.

"He already has a name." Raven spoke up at last. Her hood was up… so they couldn't see the small blush on her cheeks. She'd given him one weeks ago… while she was being strangled by the tree-monster B-406. "His name… is _Beast Boy_." She said, standing with her empty plate.

Cyborg and Robin looked over at Garfield, who seemed to be at attention at the mention of that name. He tilted his head, looking around as though there might be something wrong. The last time he'd heard her call him that, there had been trouble. But now…? "Hmm…" Cyborg said. "Well, its better than grass stain or string bean."

"Yeah. Changing into animals all the time… it fits pretty good." Robin smiled, looking at their green friend. "Well, do you like it? _Beast Boy_?" he asked the green teen's opinion.

"Bee bee!" He said, grinning. Raven blushed under her hood while she stood with her back to them at the sink. She was rinsing her plate, and not daring to look at them. She had called him that a few days ago…

"BB?" Cyborg said. "Oh yeah! That's short for Beast Boy! _BB_!" The metal man gave him a friendly slap on the back, getting a yelp in return. "Sorry, too hard…" he backed off.

"Well, starting tomorrow, Beast Boy is officially a Titan." Robin raised his soda can as though proposing a toast. "Good job, BB." He grinned at his new teammate.

**The next day…**

The red alarm went off, startling Beast Boy out of his after-lunch nap. He looked around in alarm, for all the others had assembled in the common room as well. Robin was playing with his mini-TV, pressing buttons and muttering to himself. "It's that monster thing again!" Robin proclaimed, wheeling around to face his team.

"B-406." Beast Boy said, looking serious for once. All three of the other Titans quickly regarded this, but it was soon off to the garage. The T-car awaited, and they were off! Boosting across the bay and then screeching down the streets, it didn't take long for the Titans to find their target.

A massive, tree-shaped monster was attacking a bank. "That's it. Hurry up. We need funds for the back-up base." It was Garfield Logan pulling the strings, of course. The T-car screeched to a halt nearby, and he turned to face them. The whipping vines of the monster paused, if only for a moment. They starting lashing about, awaiting orders from their master. "Kill them, but keep your sibling alive if you can." He clutched at the flip-open lighter, making it dig into his hand.

With a roar that had no mouth to exit from, the tree-like monster rushed forward. Its roots tore at the concrete, carving a path as it went. The branches swung this way and that, the vines going absolutely crazy. Cyborg, Robin, Raven… and B-407 stood at the ready. The name 'Beast Boy' was forgotten as a primal sort of anger took his mind over.

It was B-407 who charged into battle with the Titans. Thrusting himself into the air, he turned into a hawk and took flight. High out of reach of the vines and branches, he circled to wait for his opportunity to strike. Raven, wary of the vines this time around, formed a black barrier with a snap of her mind and thrusted it outward. Leaves and twigs rained as it struck, almost making the thing fall over completely. Robin ran, jumping and throwing a handful of exploding pellets with a flourish. Cyborg took careful aim with his sonic cannon, blasting at the base of the branches that he could see. The metal man was suddenly grabbed up into the tree with a cry, where he writhed and fought. Both his hands became mini-chainsaws. "No you don't!" He shouted, thrusting one deep into the living wood. The monster screamed as saw-dust and the strange purple blood sprayed. Cyborg fell, and was soon on his feet again.

The monster called B-406 writhed this way and that, barraging them all with whip-like vines! Raven and Robin hid behind her barrier while Cyborg simply crossed his arms to protect his face. B-407 saw his opportunity, and dove to attack. He became a whale and belly-flopped directly onto his enemy. There was a massive splintering of wood and a horrible screeching scream of pain. The green teen turned back into his humanoid form, rolling out of the wreckage. He saw Cyborg struggling with a set of vines that had wrapped themselves around his arms and middle. He was too heavy to pick up, but more vines were gathering. B-407 was in awe. He'd practically crushed his opponent, and it was _still fighting_? Turning into a green tiger, B-407 thrust himself upon his friend, tearing at the vines with his teeth. Turning with a flourish, Cyborg repaid him by going full auto on their opponent!

The tree monster had slowed considerably, but its vines were still deadly. Raven hovered into the air, "Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos_!" she thrust out her hands as her magic possessed half a dozen street lights. They pulled out of the ground and bent every which way around the tree, holding its roots to the pavement. It was immobile, but still fighting. The vines couldn't break through metal, and it was effectively stuck.

"Titans go!" Robin cried. They all rushed forward except –!

_Ping_!

Raven felt a foreign object pierce her back, and she grunted in pain. What the _hell_…? She suddenly wavered in midair, forced to land. Reaching feverishly, she pulled it out… "A dart…?" she mumbled, her eyes rolling into her head. She fell with a soft moan, effectively drugged. Garfield Logan stood there, his silenced pistol still aimed at her. If she moved, he had five more darts for her. Best to grab her up while the others were distracted.

"B-406! Continue as planned." He spoke into the little panel in his lighter as though it were a walkie-talkie. Kneeling down, he gingerly picked up Raven and put her over his shoulder. She was really light for someone so powerful. "Her DNA will be perfect." Garfield said sadistically. "To build the next ultimate weapon." Rushing into an alleyway as quickly as he could, he jumped into a parked limousine and sped away.

Seeing its master safely gone, B-406 went about the plan. All of its vines went limp, and it sagged. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stopped as well. Suspicious that it had given up so suddenly, Robin prodded it with his bow-staff. "Is it dead this time?"

"_Get back_!" Cyborg shouted, bear-hugging his leader from behind and leaping out of the way. All of the tree's vines had gathered for one final strike…! …and _missed_. It began to shudder and shake, both Titans backing away. Beast Boy, however, drew closer. It was… _shrinking_. The splintered wood was starting to vanish, pulling towards its center. The roots were shrinking as well, becoming the limbs of a _person_. B-406 was turning into its humanoid shape! Beast Boy watched carefully, ready to leap away in case of danger. The branches shrank slowly away, the leaves that remained disappearing. The trunk thinned out dramatically, and the main two branches became arms. _It was a girl_. She stood there in all the naked glory of feminine humanity. She had green skin, just like him! Beast Boy was entranced by her beauty, and by her emerald green eyes.

His animal instincts ignited, and he approached her. She turned, exposing her front to him. Her body was dotted with welts from battle, but still gorgeous to him. Her hair was a darker green than her skin, just like his as well. Was she his _sister_…? No… she was something else. No relation that he could see or smell. Beast Boy was only a few paces from her, taking her naked body in with his eyes. She blinked at him serenely, her hair flowing with a slight breeze. "What is your name?" Beast Boy asked her, slurring just a little bit.

B-406 tilted her head, allowing him to approach. Her green eyes were bright with intelligence, but she couldn't speak. She was still raw instinct and nothing more. He was within a few feet, and his nose worked itself. She even _smelled_ odd. Not like Raven… where _was_ Raven, come to think of it? He turned to look for her, taking his eyes off of the green girl for a moment.

_She nailed him right in the balls with a swift kick._

Beast Boy squealed in agony, falling to his knees and doubling over. Tears poured out of his eyes as he curled into himself. Pain blossomed in his crotch and he prayed to pass out to merely end it! Who could be so evil as to aim for _that_ area? Barely able to move, he forced himself to look up at her. She smiled with amusement, and stomped on a nearby manhole cover. It gave, and she jumped down into the sewers.

"BB!" Cyborg ran over to comfort his friend as Robin rushed past them to chase the enemy.

Robin jumped down into the sewer… but she was gone without a trace. Swearing under his breath, he climbed the ladder to see how Beast Boy was doing. Not good. He hadn't moved because of the pain in over a minute. Whimpering and crying softly, he rocked back and forth for a long time. "That bad, huh?" Robin said quietly. "Hey… where's Raven?" Cyborg looked around, but she was gone. Robin opened his communicator. "Raven, come in." he said. Nothing but static. "Raven…?" he asked. No response. He tried for a few minutes while Beast Boy slowly recovered from the low blow to his privates. "_Raven_!"

"_Raven gone_…?" Beast Boy moaned, tilting his head. He was still holding his crotch, but able to stand on shaky legs. "Gone where?"

"I dunno…" Robin admitted. "Wait! Where's that jerk with the _lighter_!" They all turned to search for him, but he was nowhere in sight. "I bet he has something to do with Raven being gone!"

"I lost track of her during the fight…" Cyborg said. "Maybe she just went home?"

"She would've answered her communicator if she had." Robin said, annoyed. Cyborg sweat-dropped, seeing his point. "Well… let's get home and run the tracer program. Her brooch is a homing device, remember?" Robin nodded, and the decision was made.

"Raven gone…" Beast Boy groaned as they made their way back to the car. He was still holding his sore manhood.

* * *

_What was that green girl all about? Where was Raven taken, and what does Garfield Logan have in mind for her? **Will BB's privates ever stop hurting**? I'll try to update a little faster from now on, ya? I'm sorry its been so long! I've been finishing another of my stories, from the Horror genre… "Raven's Game." Check it out if you feel like it. It's actually complete… If not, stay tuned for more action on BARCODE! **Yay**! Next time, its "Prisoner!" Don't be late, n'kay? N'kay!_


	13. Prisoner

_Here I am, updating quickly as promised! Huzzah! Sorry, I've been so busy lately putting the finishing touches on "Raven's Game," but now I'm back to work hard on BARCODE! Yay for me, and yay for my readers! But now… we take a darker turn, ya'll. Be ready for anything, and enjoy the latest part…_ **_prisoner_**.

* * *

BARCODE

PART 13: **Prisoner**

Raven awoke with a soft moan, her head pounding as her eyes slitted open. She was immiediately blinded, and she pulled her hood up to conceal her screwed up eyes. Tears streamed down as her pupils struggled to shrink fast enough. The room she was in was completely white. There was a door with a small window, but the whole thing was completely featureless otherwise. Tense already, Raven rose and put a hand out to guide herself. She went to the door, her hand feeling for a doorknob or latch… or _anything_. There was no way to open the door from her side.

Cursing softly under her breath, Raven gathered herself into a dignified pose. "No door's gonna stop _me_." She put up both her hands. She'd rip the door right off its damn hinges, and then _trounce_ whoever had put her in this crazy white room. "Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos_!" She thrust out her hand… _nothing happened_. "Huh!" Raven gasped in disbelief. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" she shouted, gesturing with both hands and more effort that time. Her powers weren't working! _Why_? Raven very suddenly noticed she was wearing a pair of wristbands. Squinting in suspicion, she inspected one of them. It _looked_ like steel, but she knew it wasn't. Tiny little symbols were drawn all over it. "A binding spell…" she muttered, disgusted. "A _forbidden_ art…" Her eyes narrowed in anger.

A little panel opened in the wall and Raven rounded on it angrily. A small TV was there, and a familiar face occupied the screen. It was Garfield Logan, who was grinning at her like she was a trophy. "There's no point in trying to escape, Raven." He said. "Psychic waves are like magnetic waves, or sound waves. You can stop them if you merely have the right tools." He sneered as she tried to blow the crap out of the TV itself. Again nothing happened. "Your powers are bound within those two little bracelets, my dear. And, in case you didn't notice. They don't come off unless I say!" He smiled at her from under his eyebrows, but she shook with fury. _The cure of cures for her powers, right there_! But… at such a price. Being held up like that… she would've gladly taken her emotionally influenced powers back, just to teleport to wherever he was… and tear him a new –! "You're going to be here for a long time, Miss Raven. Make yourself _comfortable_." He laughed, and the panel slid closed again.

Glaring but alone again, Raven made a mental note of where the hidden panel to the TV was. It might help her out somehow…. She just didn't know how.

**Location: CLASSIFIED**

**_Medical Cloning Lab No. 9_**

_**20:00 (that's 8PM, ya'll)**_

"Here's your sample." Garfield Logan handed it to the scientist. "Is it _enough_?"

The scientist stared at the dart inquisitively. There were only a few drops of blood on it, but that was all they needed. "Yes. Cloning doesn't take much from the host. This is from the dark girl, Raven?"

"Yes. Now get to work. I want a hypothesis on my desk as to power potentials by the end of the week." Garfield said, straightening his tie as he said it. "Make sure this one is a little more _submissive_, okay? B-407 is still alive, and he's proving to be a bigger problem than I thought he would. His exponential learning abilities should be slowing down by now… but I'm not taking any chances. You scientists gave him too much freewill."

"Yessir." The scientist said automatically, carefully depositing the blood-stained dart in a bio-safe bag. "I'll get this down to analysis immiediatly." Turning quickly from his boss the small man was off, leaving Garfield to his thoughts.

"This one will be perfect. I just know it." He mumbled. "Just like B-406. Obedient. Strong. _Unquestioning_." He flicked his lighter open… then shut. Open… then shut.

Flick… _pang_.

Flick… _pang_.

He made his way back to his office and sat behind the desk. It wouldn't be long now. Another super soldier like B-406 and B-407. But, this one would have strands of Azar DNA in it. Empathic powers, and unquestioning of authority. B-407 was perfect… a perfect failure. He would've been the cream of the crop, but he'd escaped when B-406 had committed '_mutiny_.' A slow grin crossed Garfield Logan's face. He'd been the one to start it all…

**_FLASHBACK_**

B-406 lay on an examination table, and he behind a pane of glass. She was completely nude, and under close observation. "B-406…" he mumbled. "The perfect infiltration unit. Animal transformations… super strength, extraordinary healing abilities."

"_Yessir_." Said one of the scientists who had escorted him to the pane of one-way glass. "I'll let you be. I have work to do." He left his boss alone.

Garfield waited until he was sure he was alone. "Why should I simply _give_ you away?" he mumbled, palming the glass with both hands. "They want you destroyed, but I'll teach _them_…" he got out his lighter, flicking open the secret panel. "Wake up, my dear." He whispered. _B-406's eyes snapped open_. She didn't move, but she was listening. "Wait a short while, and then attack everything you come into contact with. I'll wait for you out in the forest. I won't let them destroy you." She gave a short not, shutting her eyes again. Her long eyelashes were alluring to the eye, and Garfield's eyes wandered her body rather easily. He'd been her creator, but her father was another man entirely. Oh well. He'd have to save _those thoughts_ for later. When she escaped, he could keep her somewhere secret, and she would stay alive.

The back-up lab was his entirely, where he answered to no one. If he could get her there, she would be safe… and free to destroy things as they wanted to. The ultimate bio-weapon… B-406. "If you'll excuse me…" he mumbled, shutting the tiny little panel and putting it back in his pocket. "I have to go see your little brother… of sorts. B-407…"

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Sir." The com's voice wa sunfamiliar. Probably a grunt from down below. "She's just arrived via the ocean entrance."

"Good. I'm on my way." Garfield went to go meet her. His B-406. He arrived at the ocean entrance soon after, and found her standing there unflinchingly. Shewas dripping wet, staring straight ahead like a solider at inspection."I'm glad your back." He said honestly. "Things went well today. I'm proud of you." The green girl gave a small smile when he tousled her wet hair. "C'mon and dry off. You'll catch a cold." He had a towel brought to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven pounded repeatedly on the door, in desperately hoping that she would annoy a guard enough for him to open the door. (She'd been doing it for almost an hour.) Then, she would bash him over the head with one of the bracelets and make her escape. But… no one came. Out of breath, she sat against the far wall. There'd been no word from her captor or her friends. Her communicator was being blocked, and she doubted her homing device would either. Wait… didn't it work on a _separate frequency_? One of Cyborg's? A small smile creeped across her face, and she knew help would be on the way. It was just a matter of time, now.

Feeling much better about her situation, Raven sat in the lotus position. Her friends would come for her. Robin, Cyborg… and Beast Boy too. Heaving a great sigh, she began to chant to calm herself. "Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos_…" she closed her eyes, mumbling into meditation. The world around her vanished…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Some hours later…**_

Clad in a simple smock thanks to Garfield Logan, B-406 walked down the hallway. Raven's cell wasn't far, she knew. She was holding a tray of food for her, and was about to deliver it. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" she heard. She stopped, pricking her ears. Peering in the tiny window of the white room, she saw the gothic Titan. What was she doing, sitting so funny like that?

B-406 inserted the key card and opened the door. The chanting stopped immediately, and Raven stood on both feet. Glaring angrily at the green girl, she only received a smile in return "Beast Bo… _no_… you're not him…" Realization dawned in her eyes very suddenly. "B-406! _You're_ the one Beast Boy was talking about!" B-406 tilted her head, not understanding a word. She only understood what her master said. Otherwise, you may as well have been talking to a wall. She gestured to the tray, and set it down on the floor.

Raven watched her turn to leave, and sprang to attack! "_Get_ _back_ _here_!" She physically jumped on the green girl, wrestling with her from behind! Hooking her legs around her opponent's torso, she threw her weight to get her off balance. Grunting in exertion, B-406 threw her off and slammed her against the wall. Raven grunted on impact, sliding into a sitting position. "Ouch…" she mumbled.

B-406 left, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Raven sat there, dizzy, for a little while. She saw the simple meal and water waiting for her. "What am I supposed to do for a _bathroom_?" she wanted to know. As though on que, a toilet popped out of another hidden panel in the room. Raven stared at it, then grew annoyed. "How many hidden panels does this cell _have_?" Raven muttered, very annoyed.

* * *

_And that's that! See ya'll soon, and be sure to leave reviews so I know what you thought of it! Thankies!_


	14. Locate

_And part fourteen has arrived! **Huzzah**! I'm glad everyone has stuck with me for this long! I've received so much praise for this story that I just gotta keep going! I won't disappoint, I promise! On with the show, and I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

BARCODE

PART 14: **_Search_**

Beast Boy sat, cross-legged, next to Cyborg. The metal man was sitting in a swervy chair, typing on the Titan's mainframe. Beast Boy was unable to comprehend what was happening on the screen, though. All the number patterns and maps flashing by had made him dizzy, so he'd gone back to his personal training. He had what looked like a children's dictionary in his lap, which he was reading as thoroughly as his short attention span would allow. "Lah… lahn…" he tried to sound out a word. He stood, putting the book in front of Cyborg. He pointed to which word he wanted, making a little sound in his throat.

"_Language_." Cyborg said, only half-paying attention. "That's how you talk. Ours is English." Beast Boy nodded absently, not really understanding his explanation. But, he was learning fast, so… "C'mon, Rae…. _where are you_?" A long stream of numbers was going down the screen at a rapid pace.

"Any luck?" Robin had entered the room, standing and putting a hand on the back of the chair.

"Wherever Raven is, the signal is halfway scrambled." Cyborg said. "It's there, but its… hard to pinpoint. Something's trying to hide the signal, but not doing a perfect job…"

"Her homing device is on a separate frequency than the communicators, right?" Robin asked, glancing over at Beast Boy. "Is he _reading_ that?"

"Yes and… he's _tryin'_ to." Cyborg said, looking over at Garfield. "He's learning our language pretty fast, but I think he's slowing down a little in the learning department."

"Back to Raven, though." Robin said, amazed that anyone would sit down and try to read a _dictionary_. "Have you got a general area?"

"It's near the ocean, on the other side of town. I can't get a lock, though." Cyborg said, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. "The only thing that could completely block the signals in our homing devices is –!"

"_Lead_!" Robin exclaimed. "Pull up a mineral deposit map!"

"Way ahead of ya, man." A geological map came up, and the landscape was color coded down to the yard as to what was in the ground. The two looked at it for a few moments, "_There_." Cyborg said, zooming in twice. "It's along the water, just like I said. There's a lead ore deposit right above it, and…" He zoomed in a few more times. "And an unregistered, underground building." He said darkly, looking at his leader.

Robin swore under his breath, and Beast Boy shut his book as he stood. "_Bad language._" He said, shaking a playful finger at him. The metal man and the boy wonder's eyebrows shot up.

"He was just learning that word a minute ago…" Cyborg mumbled. They quickly returned to the screen, though. They needed a plan. "It's only been a few hours. Should we go now and surprise them?"

"They wouldn't capture Raven just the kill her. They would've done that on the spot." Robin said, stroking his chin. "Let's wait and rest up. They'll be expecting us, but we'll manage somehow and rescue her. Right?" Cyborg nodded in agreement, and Robin went on. "We'll go tomorrow night after dark, so they won't spot us so easy."

"Yes." Beast Boy said, "We attack at midnight, Lone Star." He quoted a movie they'd seen the other day. That got a smile from both of them, and they watched him leave the mainframe room.

"They grow up so fast, eh?" Cyborg grinned. Robin shook his head, leaving Cyborg to his work.

------------------------------------------------------

The next day, early in the morning, Beast Boy was in the training room on the treadmill. "Raven…" he mumbled, turning into a ram. The MPH readout said 14, and he turned into a tiger. The MPH said 23. Then, he became a cheetah, MPH 45. He ran full speed, going all out. How could he have been so stupid? He'd let her get caught by that bad man with the lighter… lighter, was that what it was called? He'd seen it earlier, when he'd shocked his hand…

Coming to a halt over a long amount of time, Beast Boy became human again. He scratched at his hand, feeling the foreign object just beneath the skin. "Bad man…" he whispered. His other hand became that of a lizard's, but still big. "This will hurt…" he whispered, softer. He had to get that thing out of his hand if he was going to win. If he was in the middle of battle and that bad man shocked him again, what good would he be to everyone else, _especially_ _Raven_? He took several deep breaths, bracing for the pain. Gritting his teeth, he lowered his claw to the skin…

------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now… there's an ocean entrance. Probably for private subs to enter." Cyborg pointed to a spot on the grid map he'd pulled up.

"What else?" Robin asked, stroking his chin.

"There's several ground entrances, one hidden and three –!"

"**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH_**!" The roar of pain shook the tower, and both of them jumped to their feet. Where they under _attack_? Beast Boy entered the common room a few seconds later, clutching his bleeding hand. "Bad… man… _out_." He said, smiling painfully.

A little spherical piece of metal rolled across the floor and stopped at Cyborg's feet. He and Robin squatted down to see. "An electrocution orb." The metal man said in awe. "They used to put these in prisoners to keep them from escaping _jail_. There must've been one in his hand…" He picked it up between his thumb and forefinger, then crushed it without a second thought. "Hey BB, let me take a look at that… _hand_?"

Beast Boy had stuck his hand under some water at the sink, revealing that there was no longer a flesh wound. "How did he –?" Robin gasped.

"Fast healing." Beast Boy said, looking amused. He looked at his hand, where the barcode was. His other hand had the number B-407 imprinted on it. "Just like _her_." His voice turned dark as he looked at them both. "Am I… a _monster_?" he asked them softly.

"No." Robin said, putting a brotherly arm around his shoulder. "You're a _Titan_." Cyborg smiled as well, and the same smile creeped up on the green teen's face. "And right now, there's another Titan in trouble. We've gotta focus on rescuing her. Go and rest, Beast Boy. You'll need your strength."

"Yes." He said, on his merry way.

When he'd left the room, Robin looked at Cyborg. "I didn't know he could heal so fast…"

"Me neither, man." Said Cyborg, looking at the bloody pieces of metal in his hand. "I'm gonna study this for a while. Let me know if anything new turns up."

"Okay. We leave at dark."

"Okay man." Cyborg left the room as well, leaving Robin alone.

"If Beast Boy can heal so fast, I imagine the other one is fine by now as well…" he said. "How can we beat an enemy that _heals so fast_?" He sat on the sofa, resting his chin in his hands. "We've knocked her out, cut her up, blown her up… _what else is there to do_?" he didn't have the answer. "B-406 is our main enemy in this mission, so I've gotta think of something to beat her with." He went to the room with the Titan's mainframe computer in it. "Hmm…" he said. He began looking up things on lizards that could re-grow tails. Snakes that shed their skins too. Any animal that could regenerate parts, he looked up their biological traits. He sat there for hours, typing and reading and more typing and more reading…

The evening approached quickly, and soon he stood again. Eating a modest dinner, Robin sat on the sofa again. He'd thought of something, but would it work…? He didn't know, but it was their best shot. Rescuing Raven was their main objective, but there was no way they'd get through the mission without running into B-406.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUXILLERY B.E.L.D. LABORATORY**

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

**TIME: 19:00 (that's 7PM)**

"The fetus is complete, sir. Cell growth set at ten times normal speed." A scientist had come to Garfield Logan to report. He looked through his notes and charts, explaining the rapid growth and incredible cell activity rating.

"Excellent. It'll be done in how long, then?"

"Physically, it will be at optimum performance in a little over two weeks." The short man said, checking his clipboard to make double-sure he was right. "We're rushing a little bit, but with this DNA…" he trailed away. "Sir, if I may… are you sure this girl you took the blood sample from is _human_?" he was referring to Raven, of course.

"Why?"

"The average human DNA strand has forty-six chromosomes, right?" he asked, clicking his pen and sketching a visual reference for him. He paused for a moment and his boss nodded. "This DNA from the blood you gave us, it's… it's got _two hundred_."

"_What_?" he leaned forward, trying to imagine such a thing. "A human being with more than forty-sixchromosomes suffers _mental retardation_!"

"Yes, genetics one-o-one. Any human being iwth more thanforty-six has too much data for their bodies to process, and regress into retardation." The scientist said, nodding in agreement. "But, the cells in the blood were still partially alive, even after the blood was dried. This girl is most definitely some sort of new breed. I have no explanation…" He paused for a moment, shaking his head in amazement. "The cells are… well… _perfect_." He said as a matter of factly. "This girl will never get sick in her entire lifetime, and neither will this new creation. The cells and DNA are so powerful, I… I don't know what to make of it!"

"Immunity to biological warfare…" Garfield said, leaning back in his high-backed chair. "That's _another_ improvement to the numbers, doctor." He began to grin. "A super-soldier that never gets sick… that's _perfect_!" he stood and waved his hand dismissively. "I have other things that need attending. Keep me updated every thirty-six hours."

"_Other things_, sir?"

"We have _company_ coming." He grinned at the man form under his eyebrows. "Order B-406 to stop her physical training for the day. The Teen Titans will be here in a few hours, I'm willing to wager."

"The _Teen_ _Titans_?" The man looked shocked.

"Yes. We'd best clean house." He waved the man away, interlocking his fingers. When he was finally alone, he smiled wider. "So Raven, you've got a little secret _too_…" Garfield Logan gave a murmuring laugh, then stood. Opening his lighter's hidden panel, he spoke with a clear and severe voice. "B-406. Prepare for _battle_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's heatin' up, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the latest part of BARCODE, and will join me for the next part really soon! What secret was Garfield talking about? Does B-406 get cool battle armor or something? And will Robin discover the secret to B-406 rapid healing process? We'll find out more next time on _**BARCODE**_! See ya there! Please please PLEASE leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this part!_


	15. Infiltration

_Here I am again, sooner than I thought, peeps… I just got so many reviews so quickly since my last part, I couldn't stand to keep anyone waiting! Huzzah! Well, it's time to go rescue Raven, so on we go! (I don't own Teen Titans.)_

* * *

BARCODE

PART 15: **_Infiltration_**

"Ty…_tyranno_……" Beast Boy was sitting amongst dozens of animal books when Robin came to find him. A big, scary picture of a T-rex was on the page he was looking at. He was trying to sound out the name, and storing the picture in memory for later. Who knew how many different shapes he would have to take during battle. "Tyrannosaurus… Ruh… _reh_…" he kept mumbling, looking at the name very closely.

"Beast Boy." Robin's voice made him look up. "It's time to go."

"Up, up, and away…" the green teen mumbled, shutting his book and standing. "To _Raven_?"

"That's right." Robin nodded.

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy all got into the T-car, speeding down the street. They headed towards the very same forest where they'd been hunting their new friend for so long, and stopped. "We'll go on foot from here." Cyborg said, locking up the T-car. They stepped out, intense looks of determination on their faces. "It's that way, about four hundred meters underground." He pointed. There was a well-used dirt road there. "There's enough tech hidden along that road to protect a small _base_. Looks like they're expecting us."

"I'd expect us too if I'd stolen Raven." Beast Boy spoke his first full sentence. Robin and Cyborg stared at him. He smiled, sticking his tongue out innocently. Oh well, it had been a fleeting moment of intelligence…

"Yeeeeah… well, let's go." Robin said. "We'll stay off the path, and hopefully out of scanner range. They treaded carefully into the forest. Beast Boy became a monkey, swinging from branch to branch. Robin followed, leaping tree by tree forward.

Cyborg, their ground support, already had his sonic cannon ready. He pointed it forward, walking carefully to follow his friends. "Sure is dark…" Cyborg mumbled. He tapped the metal side of his head a few times, and his red night vision came on. He saw Robin and Beast Boy's heat signatures by their shapes, and a basic sonar screen in the corner of his vision. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just take it slow." Robin said. "No surprises." Beast Boy climbed carefully ahead, stopping to sniff now and then. That scent he knew was caught on the breeze. Was it her? Was it… _B-406_?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B-406's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. Her long, green hair complimented her eyes in the light. They were close, she knew. She could feel the green one's scent in the air. No doubt he could smell hers as well. Getting off the simple bed, she went to the door. It slid open before she got there, and she found Garfield Logan standing in the doorway. "Are you ready, B-406?" He asked. She nodded, actually smiling at him. A head shorter than him, she leaned into his chest. A loving purr escaped her throat, and he stroked her hair with one hand. "Good. They're almost here." He said, straightening his tie. She drew away, her eyes retaining their cold stare again. "Kill them all… and bring the green one to me. _Understand_?" She nodded that she did, and grinned from under her eyebrows. The game was just beginning, and she was the player now.

Her jet black, skintight suite made no sound as she ran down the hall and towards one of the hidden exits. Opening the one-way hatch, she emerged out into the night. Transforming slowly, she worked her parts into the forest _itself_. Now, she waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven paced impatiently. Her powers were in check only because of the bracelets, because otherwise they would've blown up half the building by now. There was a lot of commotion outside, but she couldn't make out any of it. People were rushing around, and red lights were flashing now and then. What the hell was going on out there? She practically pressed her nose to the tiny window in her white cell, trying to see just a little further…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy jerked to a halt. The scent was strong. B-406 was _close_. Robin noticed his odd behavior, and jumped to the limb where he was. "What's wrong?"

"Trouble…" He whispered back.

"Cyborg, any luck?" Robin looked down. "……_Cyborg_?" About two hundred feet away, a beam of blue light lanced skyward, and another one leveled a tree. There was a battle going on! "_Cyborg_!" Robin and Beast Boy ran in his direction with all speed. Beast Boy became a falcon and soared above the trees as Robin leapt from branch to branch.

Vines were everywhere, flashing and whipping and writhing in battle! Cyborg was fighting the tree-monster that was B-406. Then… _stillness_. A shiver running down his spine, Robin landed on the ground. Beast Boy came soon after, and they looked for their metal friend. No sign of him, save the blast marks that went here and there. "Cyborg!"Beast Boy cupped his hands over his mouth to call for him. "_Cyborg_!" but there was no answer.

Robin looked carefully from one direction to another. Beast Boy, who stood poised for battle, was only a few feet away from him. Surely whatever it was wouldn't attack both of them at the same time. "Beast Boy, we've gotta– **_mrrph_**!" The green teen whirled around, but Robin was already gone.

"Cyborg? _Robin_?" He whimpered softly, looking around. "_Raven_…?" he squeaked her name last, his pointed ears perked for any sign of danger. He turned into a green tiger, slinking further into the thicket. It was her, he knew. It had to be B-406, in her tree form. How else could she snatch them both and him not see it coming?

**_Vines_**!

Beast Boy dodged just in time to see a nearby tree splintered by the oncoming attack! Roaring his challenge he leapt forward to make a grab for them. Snatching one in his teeth he bit clean through it. Purple blood sprayed across the thicket as well as him, and it writhed like a cut off lizard's tail. Dropping it, he followed the stump he'd just made towards the source.

**_More Vines! And a branch!_**

The branch managed to knock him aside as the whip-like vine cut deep into his side with a lash. He yelped in pain, roaring in anger right afterwards. How come he couldn't turn into something like that for an **even** fight? He'd tried to become a tree monster like that several times, but he couldn't do it. B-406 must've had mutated genes inside her to turn into things that don't actually exist in the animal kingdom… The tiger that was Beast Boy grabbed the branch in his teeth, holding it down with both paws and tearing a huge chuck off. More purple blood sprayed, and the vine came back for him. It wrapped quickly around his front-right paw, and almost tugged him into the air. He dug his claws into the branch as well as the ground so it wouldn't be so, but it didn't work.

Letting out a roar of surprise he was jerked into the air, straight towards B-406! The creature let out some sort of battle cry, even though it had no mouth to speak of. The giant tree monster uprooted itself, revealing it had been close-by all along. Beast Boy became an elephant and crashed back to the ground. The vine that held him snapped, and he trumpeted wildly as he charged forward. This was how he'd beaten her last time, and he had to pay her back for that _low blow_! Charging with three tons of pure African elephant muscle, Beast Boy –!

**_Was stopped_!**

B-406 concentrated all of its vines on him, and he was tangled in _hundreds_ of them. Even the mighty elephant couldn't break through all that confusion and wriggling vines. Dozens of them were around every leg, and six apiece on each tusk. Having effectively stopped her opponent, B-406 started crushing him. Beast Boy trumpeted in pain, trying to rear up on his hind legs and get away. The vines were tightening on all his limbs, and digging into the skin like saw grass. Blood was starting to become visible here and there.

Bigger! He need to be _bigger_! But what was bigger than an _elephant_? Beast Boy thought desperately as the life was being squeezed out of him. What on Earth could possibly combat with this giant monster that was before him?

**TYRANNOSAURUS REX!**

_The roar of the mighty king of beasts echoed all the way to Jump City, and snapped vines flailed everywhere!_ Sprays of purple and severed parts littered the ground, and teeth the size of yardsticks flashed into view. Whited out eyes signaled the fact that it was Beast Boy, but the rage of the animal itself has taken over. How dare this mere creature attack the king of beasts, the **T-Rex**? T must've been _insane, _or had a death wish!

Beast Boy, who lurked in the mind of the T-Rex's instincts, only egged it on. He'd tried to reason with his opponent and gotten kicked in the balls for it. They'd tried blowing it up, cutting it up, and beating it down. Now… it was time for the last showdown. Only one of the shape-shifters would walk away from this fight. It was B-406 versus B-407, and the battle began **NOW**.

* * *

_Cliffie! **Naaaargh**!_ O.O _I promise I'll be back soon with another part, but this was all I had time to write today! Why did I get rid of Robin and Cyborg for the time being? I wanted BB to prove himself by beating the one just like him in one on one combat, of course. I guess we can assume they're tied up in the vines somewhere, ya? Okay! Please leave a review if you have the time. Its that little button there at the bottom left, and I'll be sure to update really soon if you do! Thankies! Next time on BARCODE! It's "**Showdown**!" See ya soon, I promise!_


	16. Showdown

_I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update! I really am! There have been… **difficulties** lately. (wow, that was lame) I was in London for a week, and school's been a hassle with Spanish II and all! Anyhoo, I'd been working on one of my horror stories lately, Raven's Game 2, racing to get it finished. Now, this is the only story I'm working on right now. I promise to give a few parts all at once! Here I go! My love! My anger! And all of my sorrow! ((Yeah… G–Gundum rocks…o;))_

_And now… the **song chapter**! LOL! I'm using "Holding Out For a Hero!" If you don't know the song, that's okay. BUT! I've come to realize that there are several versions of this song. So, I'll tell you which version I'm using. I'm using the one from the movie "SHREK 2." It's the song that plays during the credits. Good song, and it fits perfectly!_

* * *

**BARCODE**

PART 16: _Showdown_

As though to heighten the drama, lightning split the sky as dark clouds began gathering. Thunder rumbled and shook the entire forest as an icy wind passed through the clearing. They stared at each other for the longest time. It would all come down to this.

The mighty T-rex roared its challenge to the giant tree monster. More and more were emerging, as though the whole thing were made of those extremities. _They charged!_ Birds flew away from the area at the first impact. Teeth found wood. Thorns tore flesh. Claws snapped branches. Vines left welts. The mighty T-rex skidded on its heels in the mud, and the two powerhouse changlings squared off again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stirred in her restless sleep. How she'd found any at all was beyond her explanation. But, there was no telling how long she'd been there. As a deep stab of irony, a simple bed had popped out of yet ANOTHER hidden panel. She'd lay down on it, refusing to turn back the sheets as a small act of defiance. The turned in her sleep, her eyebrows bunching together with distress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Titan's Tower, Beast Boy had accidentally left his radio on. Even through the storm, it was picking up a song. A song so fitting it was deeply ironic:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dee doo dada doom dada doom dee day**

**Dee doo dada doom dada doom dee day**

**Dee doo dada doom dada doom dee day**

**Dee doo dada doom dada doom dee day (yeah)**

**Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?**

**Where's my street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…**

The T-rex skidded again, receiving a had blow from a long branch. Trees toppled and fell, shaking the ground. Roaring again he charged with his head down to make a massive battering ram! Lightning struck just as he did, blinding both combatants as he struck. B-407's head slammed straight into the trunk of B-406. There was a rumbling roar from the tree monster and the whole thing shuddered.

Twisting hard, he made to bite into another set of branches. His teeth found air as the monster began transforming. B-407 resumed his human shape and leapt back, ready for whatever she might become.

B-406 became human again, a black skin-tight jumpsuit on. No purple stripe like his, but still almost the same. The rain soaked them both, and she tossed her hair back. The rain made both of their outfits practically see-through, and it dripped from their gently sculpted bodies.

B-407 glared at her with an animal's eyes, rain dripping from his nose and chin. She wouldn't walk away. Not after all the suffering she'd caused. Kidnapping Raven. Robbing a bank. Killing soldiers… _hitting him in the crotch_. His eyes glistened with anger and that was the signal. The pair charged each other again. When they were just about to meet they changed. He was a bear and she was a tiger. Claws and teeth were in a horrible frenzy of survival! She had the speed advantage, but he was way beyond her in strength.

B-406 was slammed into a tree by a hard bear claw swipe, and she shook her head to right herself. She snarled viciously, running straight forward to battle again! Lightning split the sky as claw and teeth met once more.

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!**

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!**

**(larger than life…)**

**Dee doo dada doom dada doom dee day**

**Dee doo dada doom dada doom dee day**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven turning in her sleep, her wrists sore because the bracelets were rubbing on her. The charrigan gem on her forehead glittered weakly, but was surpressed by the binding spell that had been placed on her wrists. She gave a soft moan, curling into her cloak. Harsh, fretful dreams haunted her sleep. She kept seeing a shadowy shape… it was _familiar_ though. Someone coming to save her from the dark… reaching for her with soft hands… just beyond her reach……

**Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy,**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for,**

**Racing on the counter, **( ? )

**Rising with the heat,**

**Its gonna take a super man to sweep me off my feet!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B-407 was in an aerial battle with B-406. A hawk versus a falcon. Lancing back and forth through the pouring rain they tore at each other with claw and beak! They countered each other perfectly, flying in unison and staging the same attacks at the exact same time. The result was a ricochet effect, and they only time either of them got hurt was in the recoil.

B-407 screeched as he landed hard, rolled and became a rhino. Charging headlong as his opponent landed, he came horn-to-tusk with an elephant! Taking a leaf out of his book she'd become something huge and powerful to overtake him. Counterbalancing hard, she threw him into the thicket. He transformed just before landing, and the plants cushioned his fall. Breathing hard and a slight line of blood escaping his mouth, he emerged to keep fighting. B-406 became human again, and she made a 'come on' motion with one hand. Her hair was disheveled with the rain and fighting. She'd gotten a fair number of blows, but so had she. How long would this drag on…? He became a _lion_, king of the jungle! Roaring he leapt at her, claws extended. She ducked out of the way, becoming a tiger again as she did so.

Huge teeth and even more claws went back and forth in the carnal heat of battle. Animal versus animal. Bear and tiger. T-rex and monster. Hawk and falcon. B-407 suddenly lost his footing in the mud and was slammed aside! He hit a tree with a yelp, turning human again. He groaned, holding his head as his temple bled. She became human again as well, wordlessly taunting him.

**My will aligns with the heavens above,**

**Where the lightning splits the scene.**

**I swear I can feel someone, somewhere watching me.**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain,**

**And the storm and the flood…**

**I swear I can feel his approach like fire, in my blood.**

Both of their outfits had become torn. B-407 wordlessly removed his tights, feeling the cold air around him. The rain pounding on his ignited his animal senses, and she could see the steam erupting from his mouth. He was becoming… _carnal_. She stared at him and lightning struck the sky again. Thunder boomed as she pulled her hair back so she could see better. His shoulders were rising and falling with every breath, and only his eyes were visible in his shadow.

B-406's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was this? What was he doing? What animal was he becoming now? She braced to see, ready to find the perfect animal to counter it with.

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!**

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!**

His breaths were becoming short, ragged. Almost like constant snarls. The single tooth that stuck out of his mouth started to curve, and another joined it. They jutted out of his mouth, growing until they were ridiculously long. His eyes started to white out. His muscles began growing, and his boxers shredded because of the heightened mass. A tail jutted out quickly, and a short muzzle grew to match the teeth. The whole thing finished off with a ton of wet, shaggy hair. B-406's nose wrinkled. She did not know this animal. What was this… _beast_? B-407 howled, sending a chill to the bones of all that heard. He was no longer B-407. He was no longer Garfield. He was no longer Beast Boy. He was just _Beast_. The Beast he held within.

The fear grew in her eyes as he advanced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke with a gasp. What was that… _feeling_, she'd just gotten? That horrible, blood-stopping aura? Her powers might've been restrained, but she could still sense things. Something was happening above on the surface. Something _bad_. There was something up there… that shouldn't be.

She pulled back her hood, looking at the twin bracelets on her hands. If only she could get them off… but she couldn't. She would have to wait to be rescued, like a damn _princess_ or something from a fairy tale.

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!**

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be sure and he's gotta be larger than life!**

_Suddenly the roof caved in_! There was a blast of plaster and metal, earth and rock. A green, broken body fell through, covered in blood. Raven cried out in shock, pressing herself to the corner as a mighty shadow cast itself into the hole it had just made. She ran to the limp form, thinking it to be Beast Boy. The gothic girl recoiled in shock as she found it to be B-406. She moaned softly, but she was bleeding badly. The blood was seeping into Raven's cloak. She let the dying changling down gently, and turned to see who had done it.

A massive, furry form dropped from the ceiling, cracking the floor as it landed on clawed feet. Raven took steps back as it loomed over her, her back against the wall. It emerged into the light, revealing green fur. "B… _Beast Boy_?" she whispered in disbelief, staring at him in total shock. "H-how… did you do this to… what _is_ that thing?" she whispered. A mighty monster curled down to her eye level, glaring at her with an animal's eyes. "He's not himself…" she whispered, trying not to tremble before the huge beast. With her powers restrained… she was _helpless_. The tension was mounting, and –!

_He licked her face._

There was a long silence as the slobber dripped down her face and jaw. "…_Yuck_." Raven said, highly annoyed. "You're still you, I guess." A loud purr emerged from the Beast's throat, and she tousled the hair on his head.

The door came open, and both of them poised for battle. It was Robin and Cyborg! "Hey! The grass stain beat us here… and he got bigger!" Cyborg marveled, looking at the green teen's latest transformation.

"How did you guys find me?" Raven said.

"Well, at first we got caught up in the fight with B-406. It caught us in its vines." Robin said, reaching into his utility belt. He gestured that she hold her hands out. She did so, and he pulled out a tiny bottle. "I was going to use this on B-406 to slow down her healing… but then, when it stopped being a tree monster, we slipped away to find you while Beast Boy fought it one on one." He opened the little bottle and poured a little bit of the contents onto each bracelet. Liquid nitrogen. The metal froze so hard it was brittle.

Raven struck the bracelets together when it had dried and they shattered into a million pieces! A devil-worthy grin emerged on Raven's face, and her powers vibrated the very air in the room. "_Nice_." She said in a low growl. She looked at the world from under her eyebrows, and the room came apart around them. All the hidden panels popped open, the door blasted off its hinges, and the bed snapped like a twig. The boys looked around in alarm, and Raven took a deep breath. The psychic energies seemed to suck back into her body, as though they'd been stretching from being cooped up for so long. Finally… she looked at the broken form of B-406.

"She's dead." Cyborg confirmed, checking her pulse. His scanners swept her body. "Severe internal bleeding, blood-flooded lungs, broken ribs, head trauma… the list goes on." He whispered, looking over at B-407. "You messed her up, man. She won't be coming back from this one." There was a heavy silence as they stared at her broken green body.

_He'd killed her. B-406 _was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield Logan was shaking with rage. She was dead. They'd killed her. No. **He'd** killed her. He'd activated his auxiliary animal mode. The genetically altered _Beast_. Very similar to B-406's tree-creature. But, far more powerful. She'd left herself exposed in her human form, and no amount of slow healing would save her now. She was dead. He stood from his desk, the rolling chair retreating quickly. Pulling off his jacket and ripping away his tie, he began undoing the buttons of his shirt. In his breast pocket was the lighter. Reaching carefully –

_He crushed it in one hand._

Gas leaked out between his fingers and he tossed the pieces aside. No more playing the puppeteer. He was done sitting on the sidelines. They would pay for what they'd done. _He_ would pay. He created him, he would destroy him too. Garfield's shirt came away revealing a hard, almost freakishly sculpted body. And there, across his back in big bold letters/numbers was a _serial number_.

**B-001**

Using the back of one fist he smashed the window, and leapt out into the night. They would pay. Oh yes… they would _pay_. All of them. He wasn't the _original_ Garfield Logan, but he was powerful enough to make up for it. _They would pay_…

* * *

_Dum Dum DUUUUUUUM! PLOT TWIST! I bet nobody saw that one coming! Well, Raven is free, B-406 is dead… and we've come to find that **Garfield** is the real bad-ass around here! But wait, what about the fetus from earlier? Will it have a part to play in all this at all? Or is it just there in the background, an experiment with Raven's blood that will be stopped by the Titans? Maybe we'll find out in the next part of BARCODE! Next time its 'Coming Home." Time for a rest, Titans!_


	17. Fire

_Here we are again! I'm glad I could update so fast this time! My writer's block is effectively UN-blocked, so I can write freely for awhile! Now, where were we? Oh yeah… I don't own Teen Titans!_

* * *

BARCODE

PART 17: _**Fire**_

Beast Boy, having turned back to normal as soon as they'd reached the T-car, slept peacefully with his head on Raven's shoulder. She looked at him sideways for a long time, but her expression softened after a little bit. He'd fought _hard_, Robin had told her. B-406 was dead now, though that guy with the lighter was nowhere in sight. They'd checked the whole base, called in the swat teams to arrest people, and all that other stuff… but the main boss was gone.

"So… what're we gonna do about the base there?" Cyborg asked softly, as not to wake Beast Boy.

"I'll tell you." Raven raised her hand and made a sharp crushing motion. The base, with an earth-shaking rumble, imploded into itself. As though it had been sucked into a black hole, only a large sphere of garbage remained, and a big hole to accompany it. Robin and Cyborg's mouths fell open, looking in the rear and side-view mirror. "Don't worry." Raven said in a monotone. "The police and SWAT were ordered out hours ago. Just drive us home." She looked down at Beast Boy, who's head had fallen into her lap. He curled up, and grew fur on his face and body. He had his tights no more… so an animal transformation was a good thing.

"Meow…" he'd become a kitten again. Raven almost instinctively pulled him into her lap, sitting Indian-style. She felt his purring vibration her legs, and she absently stroked his back while looking out the window. She thought about a lot of the things in the silence on the way home. The sun was rising, but they'd spend the whole day sleeping. Why couldn't villains and the like work on daylight hours like everyone else did?

They were nearing the tower. Cradling the green kitten to her chest, Raven and the others made their way inside. Getting a small, quick meal in while the kitten slept on the couch, the Titans split up for the night. Raven remained in the common room for a short time with her half-eaten apple. She couldn't have tea because the caffeine would keep her up even more. Robin's story echoed in her mind. Beast Boy taking down the other changling, all on his own… The others had gotten the opportunity to look for _her_.

Raven went and sat on the couch next to him, feeling very tired. She took another bite of her apple, chewing slowly. So… this was what it was like to have a _family_. Very carefully monitoring her emotions, she allowed herself a small smile. Maybe she'd stick with the Titans for a while. Sure, all the rest were boys and were bound to be perverted at some point or another… but she could trounce them for any violations. As far as she could tell, she was the most powerful by far. But… she wasn't invincible. Raven took another bite of her apple. They'd jumped to save her as soon as they could, and had succeeded with flying colors. The main bad guy had gotten away, but didn't they _all_ at some point? They were her family… yeah…… Raven barely had the time to swallow before the apple tumbled out of her hand to the floor. She fell into the deep, heavy sleep of recovery. One that would last until morning.

The green kitten awoke next to her, looking around. Spotting the dark girl sleeping peacefully, he went over and curled up in her lap again. Beast Boy wondered, though not with words in his mind, what was going to happen now. His rival was gone, and only her master remained. Would he attack them tomorrow? A week from then? A month? A _year_? Would he disappear altogether? This other person that went by the name of Garfield? The one who'd inspired his own name? Having himself and another person in his life named Garfield was a little confusing for him… but they couldn't be mixed up so easy.

He was a Titan. That's what Robin had called him. He was… home, with his family, where he belonged. Purring softly as not to wake Raven, Beast Boy returned to dreamland just as quickly as he had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke the next morning to find a little ball of fluff in her lap, and a rather harsh ache in her neck. She'd fallen asleep on the couch with her chin on her chest. With a soft groan she shifted, a little achy all over. Having slept in such an awkward position, she needed to stretch badly. Picking up the green kitten slowly, she set it on a pillow on the other side of the couch. When it did not stir, she stood and stretched. A rather embarrassing number of bones popped, and she quickly stopped. Only boys were supposed to do stuff like that… and with all that crackling, she would surely wake him… Deciding on a shower, Raven went about her morning routine.

By the time she returned refreshed, groomed and with a fresh set of clothes, everyone was up. The rain had cleared, and currently Beast Boy (in a new set of tights) was basking in the morning sun. It warmed him greatly, but only made him sleepy. Going and making his breakfast, under Raven's watchful eye, he sat down next to her at the table and smiled. A small array of fruits and a glass of milk. He was improving, that was for sure. Robin said something about a cereal episode earlier, but she saw he was more intent on fruit at the moment.

The morning was relatively quiet. They'd all only slept for a few hours since it was so late when they got home, but super heroes had to be ever vigilant of trouble. Cyborg and Robin fought back and forth on the video game screen for a long time while Raven read on the love seat. Rest and _relaxation_… that's what they all needed after a night like that… "Hey don't eat that!" Cyborg shouted. Raven looked up, finding Beast Boy trying to eat a game controller. "We said play not _eat_!" Cyborg and Robin were both trying to pry it out of his mouth. He was stubborn, as though it were a fun game of tug-a-war.

Raven rolled her eyes, a fleeting feeling of amusement on her face before she returned to her book. The day went by in a blur of resting… Beast Boy's English lessons… pizza for dinner… a perfect, peaceful day. (Even bad guys seemed to be taking that sunny day off.) Raven was impressed with how much the green teen had improved while she was away, and caught him reading a dictionary for almost an hour. God, his thirst for knowledge and the ability to speak were incredible. Well, you couldn't really blame the guy. He just wanted to understand everything around him, be a more social individual.

Later that day, Raven found him on the roof. "Beast Boy?" she said his name as she approached, pulling her hood back. He turned and looked at her, the wind rustling his green locks. She'd given him a quick haircut a little while back, before the whole secret base thing had come about. But, it was already growing back out again.

"Raven." He said her name in greeting, though his eyes were not bright and shining as usual. "How are you?" He strung a basic sentence together for her, and she allowed a small smile to crawl across her face.

"Okay, I guess." Raven replied, coming and standing next to him. "How are you?"

"I feel…" he looked at her with unsure eyes, and she could tell that he was trying to find the right words. His eyes raced back and forth, as though he were reading an invisible book. She waited patiently, and finally, "_Strange_." Was the word that he picked. "I feel… _fire_." He said.

"The stove again? I told Cyborg to remember to keep you away from it while it was on." She took one of his hands, seeing if he'd burned it. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head no. "Are you sick or something?" Feeling rather protective of him, she reached to touch his forehead.

"I feel… great… _fire_." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beating madly, and roses bloomed on Raven's cheeks. "What is _this_?" he asked her, holding her hand to his chest. "It _aches_, Raven."

Raven opened her mouth to speak. Then, she closed it. Then, she opened it to try again, but failed a second time. She felt one of his hands working its way inside her cloak, and around her waist. He was looking at her with those eyes. Those very same eyes she'd seen, way back when he was wild in the forest… those lustful eyes that yearned for affection. But no, she was _Raven_… she couldn't… her emotionally triggered powers… _ohhhh_… Raven's throat let out the sound of a fully _seduced_ female, and felt his lips brush hers. _The door to the stairwell exploded off its hinges,flying offthe roof at a hundred miles an hour_. Raven flinched, trying to pull away. He wouldn't let her, and pressed his lips hard against hers. His grip tightened, and she let out a soft moan of helpless lust. Her powers sparked and crackled in the air as his hands wandered her back and shapely thighs. Her cloak defied gravity, rustling in a breeze that wasn't there. God, she couldn't let it happen… her emotions… Beast Boy… ohhh… A second moan escaped her and she leaned into him.

The kiss broke, and Titan's Tower shuddered on its foundations. Raven gasped for air, still forehead to forehead with him. Beast Boy smiled at her softly, nudging her neck with his nose. The very cement they stood on cracked. God, didn't he _care_ that her powers were destroying things at random because of him? His kissing and his touching and… _ohhh_… He nibbled on her earlobe, and finally whispered into her ear, "Goodnight, Raven." Nudging her only once more, he let go of her.

The warmth of his body left her, and he was gone down the stairs. Raven was left alone, wondering what the hell had just happened. She cupped both of her cheeks in embarrassment and slight confusion. Why had she let him? _Why_? Now she felt lost and confused and…… _strangely satisfied?_ Where had _that_ come from? The numb, fizzy feeling on her lips told of brief lust and pounding hormones. She heaved a slow sigh, trying to put her powers under control again. The blazing black aura pulsed in the air around her, wrenching hard to break free. She gave a soft moan, holding her temples. Sinking to the ground in the lotus position, she sat there to meditate until sundown. She didn't dare use her powers to levitate, for her powers were already on edge.

Was she… was she in _lust_ with him? That face... those slender muscles... that spicy smell his skin carried… the scent of sweat, earth and a few other things. It was _masculine_ to her hormone-driven senses. His yin to her yang. He'd almost driven her over the edge… _God_… Raven began murmuring in her three-word mantra. She had to be calm. Be calm… _be calm_… "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she whispered, trying not to tremble at the feel his lips had left on hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Darkened eyes watched Titan's tower. They would pay. It was almost time. He was almost ready. B-001, also called Garfield Logan, was almost ready to attack them. And he'd start the attack with…

* * *

_**Yay**! They kissed! Huzzah! Will Raven keep him from kissing her again? Will Beast Boy ever be allowed near the stove while it's on? What will happen when B-001 attacks? Will I ever stop asking all these dumb questions? Probably not. LOL! Well… who knows? Not me! I'm kinda making this up as I go along! Hahahaa! Oo; Next time on BARCODE, it's "Jailbreak!" See you there!_


	18. Jailbreak

_And here I am again, my friends and loyal fans! Its time for yet another chapter of BARCODE! My writer's block is nice and UN-blocked, so we can finally go on with the story at a steady pace. Are you ready? I sure am! I don't own Teen Titans! Sorr this one is so short, but I want to keep the ideas of my chapters in seperate ideas._

* * *

BARCODE

**Part 18: **_Jailbreak_

Beast Boy awoke from his after lunch nap, rising up and scratching his head. Tilting it to one side until his neck popped in a satisfying way, he rose from the couch. He'd been asleep for almost two hours after lunch, giving his food plenty of time to digest. It had been almost **three weeks** since… he flushed quietly… since he'd _kissed_ her. But… she'd been strangely distant from him lately, leaving most of his lessons up to Robin and Cyborg. His vocabulary was still growing, but he was more interested in her at the moment. She looked so sad sometimes… _why_, though? Didn't she like him back? After all they'd been through together, surely he was worthy of some… _small_ _affection_…? He frowned confusedly, a tiny whine emerging from his throat. He went and sat by the window, sitting in the dreamy warmth of the mid-afternoon sun. Straining his animal caliber ears, he listened through the glass.

She was on the roof chanting her three strange words. All alone. He thought about going up to see her, but decided against it. When he'd done that few days ago, she'd gone and locked herself in her room. She needed time in the sun, even if it was all alone…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The scientist that had been in jail for so long sat up in the middle of the night. There was something looking at him through the bars of his cell window. His heart beating hard, he got out of bed and slunk over to it. Careful not to wake his cell-partner or alert the guard nearby, he leaned as far out as he could.

"Hello there." It was Garfield Logan! He'd scaled the walls, eluded security and was peering in at him from the darkness. The man recoiled briefly, but quickly regained himself.

"S…Sir?" The man whispered. "Why didn't you contact me through the lighters I made for you? It's too dangerous for you here!"

Garfield gave a soft laugh. "There were... _complications_. Mine was broken." There was a long silence, and when they were sure no one was listening, he spoke again. "B-406 is dead. B-407 killed her." The man's face portrayed shock. "There's more. We got some DNA from the empath girl. There's a new fetus growing."

"But I thought the secondary base was destroyed." The man whispered. "I saw it on the news! It imploded into itself because of one of the Teen Titans. Raven, I think her name was."

"That's our blood doner." Garfield said darkly. "She escaped with help from her friends, but I already got what I wanted from her. Her perfect DNA." Adjusting his iron grip on the wall outside window, he spoke again. "The fetus is in a single-room lab out in the desert."

"_The Omega room…_" the man gasped, looking wide-eyed. Only the most out of control of the numbers went there! "Will this new creation really be that powerful?"

"I don't know. All of my staff are either dead or… well, you know." Garfield gestured to the cell he was in. "I only need _one_ back, though." He reached forward. With scientific precision… _pried the bars apart_. "One to watch over the fetus to be sure it grows properly. Maintenance only."

"I'll be a wanted man…" the scientist whispered as he was lifted into the air by his shirt.

"Everything you'll need is already there. Including fake IDs and so on." Garfield said, having thought of everything. "Your job is easy. Keep her alive until she is ready to be born."

"_She_?"

"Yes. This new number… B-408. Its gender is female." Garfield said, putting the man over his massive shoulder. "The girl's DNA kept the fetus flesh-colored, despite any genetic alterations that were made." He carefully climbed down the wall, the man in tow. "She'll look absolutely normal. Just like everyone else… except for whatever power she develops." He leapt over the wall and they landed gracefully, running out into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Extraordinary…" The scientist said, absolutely fascinated. "The _Omega_ room…" he peered about as though he were in a rock star's living room. Every piece of machinery was cutting edge. Every read-out was up to the tenth of the second.

And there in the center of the room was B-408. The fetus had developed into a teen _already_, which was floating serenely in the liquid vat. Hooked up to an oxygen mask and several IVs, she hung suspended in the tube like an unborn child. Which, technically, she was. Only the bare beginnings of hair were visible, and she only moved now and then in response to loud noises. A small patch of pubic hair bashfully covered her soft sex… and **B-408** was tattooed on her left buttock.

"Yes." Garfield said, looking around. "I designed this place in case we should ever need an absolutely _minimal_ fallback spot. It's undetectable, untraceable, and can't be seen on heat scanners either." He patted a console proudly. "It's the culmination of my life's work." He turned to look at B-408. "B-407 would've been my ultimate success… but not anymore." He said soberly. "He's turned against me, and his shock orb has been removed."

"_How_?"

"I assume by his own means. His and that girl's." Garfield said evenly. The man winced at that, trying not to imagine the spray of blood from the green teen's hand. "I've been laying low for the time being, biding my time…" he handed the man a clipboard that was thick with papers and scratched notes. "But I'm done hiding now."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to fight the Teen Titans."

"_What?"_

"You heard me. Now _get to work_!" Garfield snapped. The man jumped, grabbing a pen to start at the temperature check of the vat's liquid. "If I don't come back, you will have to continue on your own."

"I'm… _all that's left?"_

"Yes."

"But sir…"

"Dozens of scientists are no longer necessary." Garfield said, turning his back and removing his shirt. The serial number was revealed and the man gasped. "B-408, this girl, will be the last super soldier I ever create. She is the last of the numbers. Period." There was a long silence, and he stared straight ahead for a moment before leaving. "If I don't come back……" he paused for a long time more, as though hesitant. "If I don't come back, be sure... be sureto_ name her_. She can't be called _B-408_ for her entire life."

"Yessir." The man said obediently, genuinely sad to see him go. "Godspeed." He said it aloud but B-001, Garfield Logan, was already gone. "I'll no doubt hear about this on the news…" turning a TV on as background noise.

------------------------------------------------

"_King me_!" Beast Boy declared, moving the knight forward three spaces. He grinned at her as he knocked her queen off the board.Raven sighed. She knew she'd been pushing her luck trying to teach his something as complicated as chess.

Robin suddenly strode into the room, not looking happy at all. "There's been a jailbreak." He said. Raven jumped to her feet, ready for action. Beast Boy followed, but he put up a hand to stop them. "The prisoner's been gone for hours, though. He vanished in the middle of the night." Robin's head turned only slightly when Cyborg came into the common room via the elevator. Silently, the metal man spread out a collection of photographs. "Look." Robin pointed as everyone gathered around. Pictures of the cell's window bars were all over the table.

"Bent…" Raven murmured, touching one as though she could feel the cold metal. "B-406?" Beast Boy tensed at the name.

"No." Cyborg said. "She was confirmed dead and cremated, remember?" They all nodded soberly, knowing it to be so. She had no parents, but_… Beast Boy had scattered her ashes in the forest, where he felt they belonged. _

"Sorry." Raven murmured.

"But look again." Robin pointed. "The bars were bent _outward_." Everyone took a closer look. "Someone or _something _bent the bars from the **outside**. Whatever it was took him and ran off."

"Who was it that was taken?" Raven asked.

"One of the scientists from the first underground base." Robin said. "The one where we met Beast Boy." He jabbed his thumb at the green teen, who had picked up one of the photos.

"Mmm…" the green teen said. "Lighter man." He said, making a motion with his thumb that resembled the flicking open of a lighter.

"Agreed." Raven nodded. "He's gotten away several times. This is probably him we're talking about." She licked her dry lips, looking closely at the photograph Beast Boy was holding. "He must be freakishly strong to do something like that, though… see the indentations in the metal?" she turned the photo over for the others to see.

"Fingermarks." Robin nodded soberly. "He's no ordinary man."

_The window of the common room suddenly smashed apart!_

A huge, hulking figure tumbled in. It crashed across the floor, smashing the couch in two. The Titans scattered at the kitchen was battered with debris, rolling out of the way. The thing was all muscle. There was no way it could've been human. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he saw a serial number on their attacker's back. B-001.

Looking at his hand and seeing the B-407 printed there, Beast Boy approached the figure slowly. "Hullo?" he asked. "What is your name?" Careful and ready to protect his crotch this time, he came close to have a better look. The figure suddenly wrenched around and grabbed him by the throat! He gagged as he was lifted into the air, his legs kicking at nothing.

"_B-406 sends her warmest regards_." The thing snarled. Beast Boy paled. It was _him_. The man he'd seen at the very beginning of his life. The man whom he'd gotten his identity from. _Garfield Logan_.

**B-001.**

* * *

_Cliffie! Oh no! That seems like a good place to stop anyway, though! I've gotta tell you guys… its almost over! It's time for the final battle! But what of this new bio-warrior, **B-408**? Will the Titans find out about her, or will she live to fight another day? Can they even defeat Garfield, though? He seems **pissed**! We'll find out next time on BARCODE! It's "Hero!" See you there!_


	19. Hero

_It's me again, back for another addition to the story of BARCODE! Some of you asked what the word "Huzzah" is for. So, I'm going to answer you guys now. Tee hee! "Huzzah" is an old British word, hardly ever used anymore. It's usually used as a repeated cry of victory after a **battle**. Thusly do I use it at the end of my **chapters**. It can also be used as a replacement for the word "Hooray." So, there you have it. I've explained! Now that that's all sorted out, we can go on with the story! I don't own Teen Titans!_

_If you don't enjoy reading **battles** (because I know how horrible some of the writers on this site do at them)…. Then there's really no reason for you to read this part. But, please read it just so you guys can see how well I've been trying to improve with my exclamation point fetish! …Please? I'LL BATTER YOU WITH THEM IF YOU DON'T! SO THERE! …… read on, and have a nice day_. (smile)

* * *

BARCODE 

Part 19: _Hero_

Beast Boy gagged, his legs flapping about. The monster B-001 licked his lips with pleasure as he squeezed harder than before. The pieces of furniture that had been thrown everywhere suddenly turned black, and the green teen became an insect just in time. Raven's powers hurtled debris in the monster's direction and he crossed his arms. They battered against him and he sharply thrust his arms outward.

They all took a moment to survey their enemy. It was, in fact, the man they'd seen so many times before. He was shirtless, which showed off freakishly large muscles. His abs stuck out far enough that you could trace them with a marker, and his pectorals rippled when he moved. His hair was in wild disarray hanging about his face, making him look wild and crazy. And, he certainly was ready to play the part. B-001 had invaded Titans Tower in a head-on assault!

Cyborg's sonic cannon and Robin's exploding disks slammed into the creature from separate angles, but he merely turtled until they were done. Beast Boy reformed as a gorilla and charged head-on. B-001 and B-407. Garfield and Garfield. Beast Boy and… the _Beast_. The green teen's animal form was powerful, but the rippling muscles of his opponent overpowered him. Thrown off balance, Beast Boy received a quick kick in the gut.

Beast Boy reverted back to human form, skidding on his side until he stopped at Raven's feet. She quickly knelt to steady him, and all four titans gathered in stance. "Titans, _go_!" Robin roared, drawing his bow-staff. Raven took to the skies as all three boys charged head-on. A green cheetah, a sonic cannon, and a bowstaff rushed forward to meet their enemy. B-001 grabbed Robin's bowstaff and snapped it, throwing him to one side. In a spinning turnbuckle move that didn't even make him change direction, he threw the cheetah over his shoulder and out the window. Dodging a sonic cannon blast, he glanced over as a green hawk dove back into the room.

Raven saw her chance in the pause of battle, and attacked! Bolts of black energy played across her entire body. That bastard would pay for locking her up like a _common criminal_. Black claws raced from every direction to tear him to pieces. So what if Robin said they had to take all criminals to jail? This was _personal_. Garfield looked up and saw her coming as blasts of black energy lanced through the air. He leaned backward, rolled and then dodged to one side. _Missed_! Grabbing a piece of debris her hurled it at her. Raven's face contorted with effort and it stopped right before hit her. She threw it back ten times faster, and he punched it to pieces.

The boys had quickly recovered, and they pressed in on him with projectiles and full-on teamwork. But every bit of it was either blocked or did no damage. After Robin had thrown the last of his exploding disks and pellets, there was a suddenly halt in battle. The smoke quickly cleared since all the windows were now 'open.' He stood there, barely even scratched. All four Titans were breathing hard, having gathered together for safety in numbers.

"You're probably wondering why you're not doing any damage, right?" Garfield spoke, brushing some dust off his shoulder. The Titans tensed as he began taking steps forward. "Its because I'm designed **_not to!" _**He laughed, striking his chest with a fist. "I'm a _tank_!" He shouted. The Titans were stepping back for every step that he took.

Raven gestured hard with her powers the kitchen table slammed into him! He flew out the window he'd come in and way down into the bay with a splash. "C'mon!" Robin gestured. Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg's shoulders. Carting him out through the window, they were followed shortly by Raven and Robin. Raven held Robin's wrists until they were low enough, then dropped him.

A figure stood knee-deep in the water, dripping and still grinning from under his eyebrows. "He's out of our house, now let's take him down!" Cyborg ran straight for him as soon as Beast Boy dropped him, causing massive splashes in the water as he went. Drawing up an enormous metal fist, he struck his opponent dead in the stomach!

The force of the blow made water rush away, and Garfield took one step back to keep his balance. But again, no damage. Off balance because of his strike, the fear rose in Cyborg's eyes as his enemy struck back. B-001 bitch-slapping him aside, everyone saw Cyborg slam into the tower itself. The entire thing shuddered on its foundations, and cracks spread like a spider's web. The metal man fell with a grunt, shocked for the moment.

Raven took the opportunity and went full-auto with bolts of black magic! Her eyes glowed white with effort and the column of water the explosion made was _breathtaking_. She hovered in midair, breathing hard, her hands still extended. If he came out of that, she could still keep-!

_BEHIND HER!_

She whirled about but was too late. B-001 grabbed her around the middle and squeezed hard. She cried out in pain as they began falling. A green rhino slammed into them before they hit the ground and Raven was pile-driven into the rocks under the shallow water. The goth girl was thrown free as her cloak ripped right down the middle. Robin rushed forward to busy their enemy while she recovered, and Beast Boy ran to her side. "I'm fine." She said, holding her head for a moment. The green teen became a stallion, nickering at her. Raven saddled up and encased her hand in magic. A frozen blast of magic formed there and she held out like a lance. "_GO_!" She commanded, squeezing his sides with her ankles. (She tried not the think about the fact that she was straddling the boy who'd kissed her only a few weeks ago…)

Rearing only briefly, Beast Boy charged forward with Raven in tow. Water splashed rapidly with his hoof beats, and they spotted Robin trying to fight B-001. He was too fast and skinny for the enemy to catch, but he wasn't doing any damage either. His rapid punching and kicking attacks were distracting, but not painful. Raven let out a passionate cry of battle, and rocks tore themselves from the ground under the shallow water. Robin heard her coming and leapt away. Like a freakish DragonBall Z earthquake, rocks kept flying upward as the mighty steed charged onward the last few feet –

The explosion was deafening. Both warrior and steed were pitched away and Robin hid under his titanium cape. Water rushed away, then back as quickly as it had come. Smoke and ash and steam was thick. Beast Boy and Raven stood, poised for more. They were starting to wear down, but surely…

There was a shadow amongst the smoke, and there was a sudden rush of wind. It revealed their enemy, with a bright red spot on his chest, as though a bee had stung him. "Not bad." B-001 said. "I wouldn't mind seeing that rather dramatic attack aga –!"

_Rocks fell from the sky at Raven's command!_

Virtually buried under thousands of pounds, B-001 must've been overwhelmed. Raven made a sharp crushing motion with her hands, the very same one that had destroyed the underground base. The rocks crunched together with a massive grinding of stone. Bits and pieces of sand and rock fell… and there was silence. Raven slowly let her hands down, breathing a sigh of relief.

Cyborg returned to the scene during the silence, looking shocked. "_Damn_…" he murmured, looking at what had happened.

"Damn Raven!" Beast Boy chirped. Raven glared at Cyborg, a comical vein appearing on her forhead. They'd all sworn not to curse in front of Beast Boy, so he wouldn't learn anything bad until he was ready for it. Cyborg sweat-dropped, a little red in the face.

Robin smiled helplessly. His team was turning out okay, so it seemed. They were a rag-tag group so far, but hey… everyone took some getting used to. He heaved a sigh, looking at the sphere of compressed rock. It would take forever to dig the body out, or whatever was left of it. Raven had spared no expense to save his life when capturing him. A giant crack made itself known, and they all froze. "No…" Robin whispered.

Cracks lanced across the ball of rock, and it suddenly collapsed into pieces. There stood their enemy, looking very pissed. "I wasn't done speaking." He snapped, surveying them all. They stared at him with looks of shock and disbelief. "Why the looks? Every tank has a powerful **weapon!**" His whole left arm suddenly became an organic cannon!

"What the –!" It was Robin's turn to curse as it was leveled in his direction. At such close range he had no choice but to dodge. A dazzling beam of red blasted forth, racing out across the water towards the city. "NO!" Robin cried, watching it go. By pure chance it hit an abandoned warehouse on the pier. The elderly building blasted apart and sank in mere moments, while his arm became a rather large hand again.

All the titans stared in shock. "Surely you've heard of nano-technology?" B-001 was greeted with silence. "I tested it out on myself, with _fantastic_ results. That's why I became the first number. The little robots in my blood and flesh rearrange my organic make-up to turn my body into a living weapon!" He laughed like the evil genius that he was.

"_So there's more than four hundred of you_?" Cyborg shouted angrily. He was, of course, referring to the '**B-407**' on Beast Boy's hands. There was a long distance between one and four-hundred and seven.

"No, actually. I'm the only one that used nanites. All the others were made for animal transformations. I couldn't rule over hundreds of others just as strong as me, you know." B-001 gestured with his eyes to Beast Boy's hands. The green teen held them up for all to see somewhat obediently. The barcode on one hand, and the number B-407 on the other. "The first hundred or so rejected the gene-swapping process." He grinned at them from under his eyebrows. "Their bodies couldn't handle it, so they were _disposed_ of." Beast Boy flinched visibly. "So, we sought out physically stronger DNA." He pointed towards the sun. "In Japan, DNA surgery is starting to become a little easier, so strings of the stuff weren't hard to get." He shrugged rather comically. "The next hundred or so would take shape in the fetus form, but grow animal appendages." B-001 pointed at Raven and she braced as though he were about to attack her. "Can you imagine yourself with five or six big, hairy spider legs? Another hundred or so test subjects down the drain." It was Raven turn to flinch, and Robin's turn to go pale. He wasn't exactly fond of spiders… "The next hundred or so only had limited abilities. They could change into any animal they wanted, but always got stuck in that form. They were _also_ disposed of."

"You sick, _twisted_ –!" Robin began.

"The last hundred, from B-301 to B-400, were the most interesting." He grinned evilly. "They could take shape any way they wanted, and for a awhile everything was good. Their varying levels of ability were phenomenal. But… there was a problem." He bent and picked up a chunk of rock in his fist. "Their thoughts were taken over by whatever animal they became… and their minds turned to _dust_." He crushed the rock as Beast Boy looked on in silent horror. _How could he do such a thing_? "Lastly came the four hundreds. B-401 through B-405 suffered the same things their predecessors did. _Madness_." He ground the little pieces into a fine dust, and tipped them into the water. "But, B-406 onward… were _perfect_. All _three_ of them."

"_Three_?" Robin demanded. "There was only Beast Boy and that other girl! _Who else is there_?" He roared.

B-001 shook his finger at the boy wonder, who only glowered back angrily. "Now, that would be telling. I spent all this few minutes lecturing, and you only bombard me with more questions." The madness grew in his eyes. "How **UNGRATEFUL!" **He pounded the ground at his feet and the water rushed away. Rocks split and jutted upward in a path straight for him and Robin was pitched upward with a cry. The battle was on again.

Beast Boy became a ram as Raven hurled more rocks. Cyborg got a few shots in, but none of it was doing any good! His skin was simply too tough. On their next regrouping it was Cyborg that spoke. "Those nanites must be making his skin tough right as we're about to hit him! He's _indestructable_!"

"What about that cannon of his?" Robin said softly so he wouldn't hear. "If you could get a shot in there, could you fry those nanites?" Cyborg looked shocked for a moment, and actually nodded. "It's not a good plan, but it's the only one we got. I'm counting on yo –!" spittle flew from the boy wonder's mouth as a powerful uppercut slammed into his gut. He cried out as he flew, clutching at his stomach.

The titans scattered, beating and beating and beating on their opponent. None of it was hurting him enough. His skin was like armor. _Her really was a tank_! Complete with a red cannon, no less… Beast Boy grappled with him shortly, and glared directly into the face of his enemy. When he was thrown lightly back, he turned human and actually spoke. "What does the B stand for?"

There was a long silence of shocked looks. That was the longest sentence he'd ever spoken. "Its just a weapons grade. The only A-type weapons in the world are nuclear warheads." His enemy actually paused to answer. "But, I suppose it could stand for **BEAST**!" he slammed the young man aside and he let out a yelp that sounded like a wounded dog.

Giant, black claws wrapped around B-001's waist, and he grinned down at them. Raven knew they would do no good. But, she had try and make him mad so he would try to use that beam-cannon again. Only then would he be vulnerable. Cyborg rushed forward while he was caught and used his face as a brutal punching bag. The onslaught finally drew blood and he broke free with a roar. Cyborg was grabbed, turned and thrown straight into Robin. They landed with a crash, and there was a five-way stand off again. Raven was still in the air, glaring down at him. "I grow tired of this." He said, his palm splitting open. His fingers melted away, and veins protruded outward. His organic, red beam cannon came into view. e turned and pointed it at Jump City. And Beast Boy. If he moved, the city would be blown away. There was no telling how much damage it would do if a _building_ were hit. The green teen, back in his human form, stayed rooted to the spot. Staring at his enemy. If he moved, his new home was toast. If he didn't, he would die. The ultimate choice was right in front of him. Red sparkles seemed to gather in slow motion as the beam charged to fire. Robin and Cyborg were too far away, and cried out in desperation.

_Raven dove out of the sky, grabbed B-001 by the hair and jerk sharply!_

"Raaargh!" He roared, his cannon jutting upward in pain. His beam of red death lanced into the sky and out into space. Raven turned in midair, barrel rolling and landing near Beast Boy. Out of breath she stood poised for battle as B-001 swore fluently. So, this tank could be hurt after all. Even if it was something as cheesy as pulling his hair. "I'll make you pay fo–!"

_There was an explosion in the sky. He'd actually hit something!_

A falling object caught everyone's attention, a falling ball of fire and machinery. The Titans scattered as quickly as they could while the shadow grew at B-001's feet. He let out a roar of rage and disbelief, raising his mighty arms to meet the threat. Of all things a _spaceship_ crushed him into the ground, smashing rock and parting water. The deafening sound was accompanied by the massive wave of water.

The titans were thrown out into the deeper part of the bay, emerging one at a time to the water's surface. The wave rush past them, hitting Raven in the face and making her angry. "This is getting really old." She mumbled, glaring at the crash-site. She created a giant disk about ten feet down, and rose it to the surface. It carried all of her friends and herself out of the water. Then, it started floating towards the crashed ship. They landed and the platform vanished. They were once again in the knee-deep water, staring at the freakish accident they'd caused.

The hatch of the broken ship hissed open, a blinding light emerging so that no one could see. "I think you better apologize, Raven." Cyborg said sheepishly. She glared at him, but quickly looked when a figure emerged.

It walked slowly down the ramp, squinting in the sun. Looking at its broken ship, the titans, and all of its surroundings... then, it spoke. "Oh, I am _thrilled_ to have crashed here! This planet is simply _wonderous_ to behold!" She tossed her long red hair gaily, looking around as though she hadn't a care in the world. She suddenly spotted Raven and took both of her hands in a flash, smiling broadly. "Hullo! I am Starfire! _Please_, who are you where did you come from how did you get here what is your favorite color and do you wish to be _my friend_?" All three boys fell down anime style.

"_Uhhh_…" Raven tried to process all that, quirking an eyebrow.

* * *

_Everybody's been wanting Starfire, so here she is! YAY! And… snrk….snrk…. SHE SQUISHED B-001 WITH HER SHIP! (Not dead, just squished…) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's freaking **hilarious! **I guess Starfire's our latest Titan, yes? Coolness! Next time on BARCODE, it's "End!" Its almost over, folks!_


	20. End

_Well readers, it's finally drawing to a close. This is the final part of my long, long journey called BARCODE. I really appreciate all the reviews, comments, praise, suggestions, and everything else that you guys have been giving me along the way. You waited patiently while I was grounded, gone away to London on vacation, and so much more… you all deserve to know the end of the story. This thing has been almost a year in the making, surviving two stabs from the monster called "writer's block." I do believe its time for the final chapter, readers. I don't own Teen Titans. So, here's BARCODE!_

**

* * *

BARCODE**

Part 20: _End_

"Uh… I'm… Raven, from Azar, teleported, and… uhm……_I guess_?" She answered all of the fiery-haired girl's questions.

"Ah!" The girl yipped, embracing the dark girl. "Hullo new friend!" She squeezed so hard that Raven heard bones popping.

"Agh! Hug! _Too much hug!"_ Raven gagged. Beast Boy launched himself forward and tackled her, jealous some stranger had her arms around Raven.

"Ah!" Starfire pushed him off, delighted. "Hullo strange green creature! I am _Starfire_! What is your name where are you from how did you get here what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my –!"

**_KA-BOOM!_**

Starfire's ship blew apart, sending scrap and flame in every direction! Everyone stared in horror, including the new girl. Raven threw up a wide-arched barrier, protecting them all from it. "Whoa…" Cyborg said.

"My _vessel_!" Starfire cried in dumbfounded horror. Then, she finished that thought with a rather comical, "At least I found a nice planet to stop on!" She smiled at the world in an odd happy-go-lucky way. All the Titan's sweat-dropped as the flames raged, consuming the ship completely. Then… a figure stood among the fires. They all stopped, glaring into the fire. "Please, who is there? Your shadow is quite vague and I cannot see you!" Starfire was curious.

A beam of red light lanced out of the fire. It was the organic beam cannon! "Look out!" Robin shouted. He, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all tackled her at the same time. They landed in a mess of arms and legs, getting very wet and muddy.

"_Yeeek_! Someone's hands are on my _grubknacks_!" she squealed. Robin threw himself off of her, along with everyone else (as though they weighed nothing), rather red in the face.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, looking as though you could fry an egg on his head.

"What a strange greeting this planet has, tackling people!" Starfire chirped, standing and completely forgetting the violation of her personal space. They stared at her, cocking eyebrows. Was she really that happy, or just plain _air-headed?_ There was an explosion as the beam hit a rock that was jutting out of the sea! She turned and looked at it as it came apart, wide-eyed. "He was attempting to harm us!" she said in shock. She rounded on the figure in the flames, looking angry. "You are _not_ a very nice person!" she shook her finger at the shadow that was B-001.

"Miss, you should run!" Robin exclaimed. "This guy is super strong and his arm is a beam-weapon! Run for it!"

"How strong is super strong?" she asked, looking angry at the silhouette of her enemy. "I do not know, I will still challenge it!" With a battle cry to match an amazon princess, the red-headed alien girl _flew into the flames_!

"She can _fly_!" Robin exclaimed, dumbfounded.

The sounds of battle raged within the smoke and flames. Crushing of metal, rock and splashing water. The slender shadow of the girl fought back and forth with the muscle bound monster that was B-001. There was a roar and he threw a punch at her. Robin and all the other titans looked away, expecting to hear her cry out in pain as her jaw got broken. When there was no such cry, they all looked again. She'd stopped his fist with both hands! She was holding his huge arm in some kind of waist-high _stranglehold_. He grunted with effort, trying to get his arm back. But, he couldn't. She was _strong_.

"She's got _super strength_!" Robin exclaimed, awe-struck.

B-001 swung with his other arm around and caught her arms against her sides. "Gotcha." He said, squeezing her tiny waist.

"I am sorry to disappoint you…" Starfire said, a tiny green glow in the backs of her eyes. Her body shifted only slightly as one of her legs curled back. "_But I am stronger than I look_." The leg rushed forward and connected with his jaw!

He grunted and both combatants flew from the flames. One in pain, the other in grace. The Titans scrambled to face their enemy, rallying around their new ally. "New Titan?" Beast Boy chirped, looking at Robin. He didn't have time to answer, because B-001 was already on his feet again.

"Fools!" he roared, his organic beam cannon forming on his arm again. "I am the _perfect_ super soldier. You'll **_DIE_**!" Sparks of energy gathered to a single life-stealing cause, and the beam blasted forward. Three of them reacted suddenly. Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted, Raven's powers wrapped around the beam, and Starfire's hand glowed bright green. The black/blue beam and the red one connected and the resulting explosion shook the entire bay. Starfire sprang into the sky as Beast Boy and Robin gave chase.

"Ha! _Ha_!" Bolts of bright green energy flew from Starfire's hands, knocking B-001 off balance as Beast Boy both hit him head on.

"She can shoot energy from her hands!" Robin exclaimed, stating the obvious again.

B-001was off his feet and momentarily dazed. He was lifted into the air, encased in a sphere of dark magic. Raven made dozens of magical gestures to strengthen it, but he merely pointed the organic beam cannon to the side of his prison. It was blasted apart and Raven grunted as she was thrown backward. The Titans regrouped, all of them breathing hard. Starfire flew slow circles around their enemy, green sphere's of energy on her hands. B-001 kept his eyes on her.

Since she was so high up, Robin could quite plainly see up her skirt. "She's got a great body, too…" he mumbled, a little red in the cheeks.

Raven appeared next to him in a split second. "_What was that last one?"_ she inquired sharply, her eyebrow going up.

"Nothing! _Nothing at all!"_ Robin said quickly. "Uhm… _let's get him_!" he charged recklessly forward, drawing his spare bowstaff and birdarangs. He threw the birdarangs and they exploded in unison, sending up rock and debris. Raven rolled her eyes and followed, Beast Boy and Cyborg in tow. "Starfire!" Robin leapt high and struck B-001 with his bowstaff, though it did no damage. The recoil of the blow sent him high up. "His cannon's barrel is his only weak point!" he shouted quickly as he sailed through the air. She grabbed him and, whipping his body around, tossed him back into the action!

"Then we shall concentrate on it!" Starfire's eyes flared a bright green as she circled higher and higher! A green Rhino was literally thrown away with a sonic cannon blast merely bounced off. Raven's magic recoiled and she cried out, sailing into the water with a mighty splash. Robin slammed into his opponent but it may as well have been a rock wall! Stopped so suddenly he was vulnerable, and twisted hard. His bowstaff connected with B-001's cheek, bruising it black. Happy to have finally done some damage Robin backed off before his head was taken off.

B-001 was getting angry and sloppy. "I'll kill you all!" He roared, aiming his cannon in blind rage. It glowed red as he aimed it straight at Beast Boy. His back was turned, trying to help Raven up out of the water. "Starting with the _traitor_!"

**_Starfire descended from out of the blinding sun, swathed in green and bathed in golden light_!**

A starbolt in both her hands, she combined them and shoved them straight into the organic cannon's mouth. There was a loud hissing as thousands of tiny nanites fried. B-001 cried out as his arm _literally blew off_. He fell, clutching at it. It was bleeding terribly, too quickly to ever recover. Beast Boy turned, becoming an elephant. Using his tusks he tossed his enemy into the air. A sonic blast changed his course while he was battered with black magic and exploding disks!

By the time Garfield Logan hit the ground, he was almost dead. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg stared as Robin rushed forward to pull his head above the water and keep him alive. "Cyborg. Call the Coast Guard." He ordered. The metal man nodded, consulting his own arm to do so.

---------------------------------------------

"Well… that was exciting." Robin collapsed onto the sofa with a groan, holding his sore shoulder.

"Uh huh." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, man…" Cyborg looked ready to drop.

"What should we do about _her_?" Raven asked, gesturing to the girl that had followed them into their living room.

"Uhm…" Robin said. "We're sorry your ship got shot down." He scratched the back of his head. "I was kind of hoping for a fifth member to the Teen Titans. You…… you wanna join us?" he asked.

"Ohhhh _wonderful_!" Starfire yipped, jumping up and down with glee. "I would love to stay here and learn local customs and go to the mall of shopping and perhaps make more friends and –!" That was about where Raven stopped paying attention. The fiery-haired girl sure was talkative.

Raven's eyes strayed, trying to find Beast Boy. She caught sight of his back, leaving for the stairwell upward. He was going to the roof? Hmm…

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Raven said, finding Beast Boy looking out over the city. "What're you doing up here?"

"Thinking." The green teen replied softly. He was holding his hands out, looking at the backs of them. The barcode and the number B-407. "I am… _different_." He said, looking at her with ashamed eyes. Even after all that had happened, he was still thinking about _that_? "I am… a _creation_." Since when could he talk so poetically with his limited vocabulary? "I am…" his eyes started to well up with tears. "Like _him_?" He asked, gesturing out to the battlefield they'd created only about an hour ago.

"You are a _Titan_." Raven said softly, handing him a small box. "I got you something to remind you of that. I was going to give it to you sooner, but…" He took it and gave it a little shake. "Open it." She commanded, pulling her hood down so she could see him better. The sun was setting, after all. Starfire's ship had stopped burning, so it would be hard to see.

He pulled the simple tan wrapping off of the small box and opened it. He gasped softly, and tears fell down his cheeks. "_Raven!"_ He dropped the box altogether and embraced her with strong arms. He wept happily into her shoulder, thanking her with wordless nuzzles. She patted his back a few times, roses blooming on her cheeks. A certain rare and elusive emotion was in her eyes as she wrapped her arms intimately around him… what was it…?

_She'd given him gloves, so he'd never have to see the BARCODE again._

**THE END**

* * *

_Awww… I think that was a pretty good way to end it, folks. There **WILL** be an epilogue, for those of you that are wondering about B-408! Is there a sequel on the way? Or is this the end? Did Raven get the right size of gloves? And, most importantly, will Robin **ever** get the image of Starfire's panties out of his mind? …probably **not, **for that last one! LOL!_

_Well. I guess this is the end of my long journey, folks. That's the end of BARCODE, the longest story I have ever written. It took almost a year to finish since I got grounded from the Internet for so long… What did you think of the story in its entirety? What was your favorite comedy moment? Action Moment? Romantic moment? I'd like to know so I know what kind of stuff I should write in the future!_

_I'd like to thank everyone who's left such a generous number of reviews for me, all those that have been patient for updates, and so many more! Thank you all so very much for just reading my story… BARCODE!_


	21. B408 Epilogue

_I don't own Teen Titans! This part is very short, but I can tie up all the loose ends! Ready set go!_

* * *

**BARCODE **

Part 21: _B-408_ (Epilogue)

B-408 hung in serene, stable condition. The smooth skin of her body gave a soft, golden hue to the water. Her pale peach skin made it seem as though she were glowing when given just a little light. Nude, and a perfect example of feminine humanity, she did not move in the slightest. Save breathing, that is. The gentle curves of her body looked angelic, almost _innocent_.

The lab had been abandoned almost eight months ago, after the defeat of the man named Garfield Logan by the Titans. The scientist meant to watch over her had set everything into automatic mode, and fled the country. Everything was still green, and fuctioning properly. Nothing had gone wrong at all, and the entire lab was sealed off. No one had discovered it yet, and no one _would_. It was perfectly hidden out in the desert.

B-408 had a tattoo on her left buttock, showing her serial number. She was the last one. The last in a now forgotten race of super soldiers. The ultimate bio-weapons. The one called B-001 had gone mad in Arkham Asylum, so _he_ wasn't going to tell anyone about her. I must've been hard to hold onto sanity with only one arm and no nanites to make him super-powered.

She was perfect. With Raven's DNA, there was no telling what sort of incredible powers she would develop over time. All she had to do was wake up… Every so often a bubble would travel up through the vat, the only significant sign of movement.

The lab was strewn with hundreds of papers, notes, scribbles and other things. Take-out Chinese boxes littered the floor, a trashcan was overflowing with paper wads and the like. Nowhere _near_ the neatness it was eight months ago when it had first been activated.

Amongst the clutter was a small leather book. It was worn and dirty, written in with scribbled hand-writing. It was the scientist's journal, which he'd left behind so he wouldn't have anything on his person pertaining to the place where it was kept. It was open to the final page where it had been written on, a now dry pen sitting on it to hold it open.

_I cannot stay here anymore. The burden is too great. She is still alive, and will be fine as long as no one finds this hidden lab out in the middle of the desert. I am on the edge of my sanity, and must flee. The Teen Titans have defeated Garfield. I saw it on the news the other day. So… what have I left to do? I have fulfilled all of my duties, right? Wait… there was something else… what was it? Mr. Logan asked me to do something just before he left… Oh, that's right. B-408. I have to give her a human name. Well… I'm not very good at this… hmm… I've never named anyone before. Oh wait! I've got the perfect name! I think I'll name her……_…**TERRA**.

In the vat of liquid, a pair of sharp blue eyes snapped open!

* * *

_HOLY F - - - ING **PLOT-TWIST** BATMAN! Next time on BARCODE, I……oh wait… that's the end! Oops! Hahahaha! It **wasn't** Starfire! B-408 was **Terra** all along! **Fooled** **yooooooooooou**! Did you notice I never said what color her hair was in the other parts of the story? That would've been a dead giveaway… but hey, I hope you liked it! Because, well… that's all folks! There won't be a sequel, at least not of my doing. BARCODE has been an incredible project to work on, but now I'm done with it. So… yay for me! I FINALLY finished BARCODE! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thankies for all your reviews and stuff._

_To think all this starting from the simple question, "Why does Beast Boy wear gloves all the time?" Well, readers… I guess you know now. (smile) This is** Will the Titan**… signing off._

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTISEMENT**: If you like getting your pants scared off of you and having them run around the room in fear, then you should check out another one of my stories! It's called **RAVEN'S GAME**! Just click my name up there near the top-left, and it'll pull up my profile, scroll down and find "Raven's Game." It's gotten over a hundred great reviews, and I'd like as many people as I can to see it! Its really scary folks, so leave the kids at the door! "**When Raven finds a game called DARK FALL in the mail, she wants to try it since the title sounds interesting. But when her powers act up while she's holding the disk, she gets sucked into the game! Now it all very real and you don't get extra lives in… RAVEN'S GAME.**" Thanks for reading this advertisement, and I hope you go see it! It's rated M for blood, cursing, violence, terror, and… other stuff. (No lemons or limes, though) It's terror times ten! Go see it! _Huzzah_! (smile)


End file.
